Fairy Tail's Wolverine
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Having no memories of his past, all except promising to join a guild and live life to the fullest and maybe find some romance with a few ladies and mysteries of his past will be discover as well. Look out Fiore, Fairy Tail got a new member on the rise and his name is: The Wolverine! Set 1 year before X791. WolverxHarem, language, sex, and other stuff. Do not own both franchises.
1. Chapter 1

**The Raging Hope Arrives to Fairy Tail!**

A young teenage-looking boy walks down a path heading to a certain town, he doesn't know why he's going there nor does he have any memories of his past like he's whole life is a book and all the pages are blank. One thing he does know is that he made a promise that has been echoing in his head for quite some time.

" _When you finish traveling the world, join Fairy Tail!"_

He doesn't remember how long has it been since he made that promise with someone, all he knows that it been over decades despite still looking like a young teen. It's because of his super-healing factor, not only heals himself like from death wounds in a second or 2 but also halt his aging as well. He also got another feature that he can always count on.

"HELP, SOMEBODY HELP US?!" A small girl's voice shouted out for help.

The boy ran to the source, hoping it wasn't a big deal but his instinct says otherwise. He saw a slightly over-weighted woman on the ground with few bruises and a girl standing front while being surrounded by 6 men.

"Shut it, little girl, no one is gonna save you by the time we're done." One of the men said while clutching onto his saw-sword.

"Yeah, so you and your mama better say your last pray." Another said holding his metal-bat; the other men were getting ready to strike the two down.

"Didn't your mothers teach you it's not nice to strike a lady, including a mother and her daughter?" The boy said walking up to the group, not wanting to see this going on anymore. "Because you're going to be in a major timeout, bub."

"Oh, and who are you?" The man with a spiked-mace asked angrily. The young boy remains silent for a bit and spoke.

"Why don't you come and find out." The boy said giving the gangsters the 'come on' hand sign.

The mace-wielder charge towards the boy with a strong swing to the face, only for him to catch the mace with his bare hand doesn't faze from it, even as the spikes had cut some edges. The man felt shock and fear of seeing this up close.

 **(Wolverine's Theme: Marvel vs Capcom)**

"A little warning." He said pushing the mace and the man away as his hand healed in the blink of an eye.

"I'm the Best there is at what I do." What happen next shock everyone; three metal claws from each hand slowly came out of his knuckles they are 12-13 inches long and very sharp on both ends.

"But what I do best isn't very nice…" He said getting into his battle stances, ready to fight off those idiots.

The men were beginning to get scared by the sight of the boy with his claws, thinking of probably running away except for the leader with the long broadsword getting angry that his men are afraid of this kid.

"Quit shaking, we're six strong wizards and he's only one stupid kid!" The leader pointed out making his men stand their ground again.

"Show this brat why he should fear us!" The leader commanded as they charge towards the boy.

First up to attack is a guy with two nunchucks swinging them with furious moves but the boy dodges them all before cutting them into pieces while leavings on his hands, kicking him high into the air and jump above him for a strong drop kick. Knocking the guy out

Next to guys from both his right and left, one gut with the bat whiles the other Sais charging at once. The boy just stands there waiting for them to get close; once they were in range, he spins around fast like a bladed spinning-top slicing through their weapon to their chest letting small blood spilled out from the cuts and kick them away.

The mace guy came at him from behind and swing his mace striking the boy's back but it did not faze him despite the spikes, he turns around thrusting his claws to the guy's shoulder as he screams in pain before being thrown over him to a tree.

The saw-sword wielder stand his ground ready with his blade as the boy did the same, moments later they charge at each other clashing blade to blade as it look like a standstill but it end shortly as the boy cut through the saw-blade and suddenly was behind the man with his arms stretch out behind him. Then 2 of 3 lines cross each other like an X on his chest, some blood came out and the man falls down.

The leader was getting angrier that some punk-brat beat his men easily like they were babies, now it was his turn to deal with him.

"I'm not sure who you think you are, but you're gonna regret for crossing me!" The leader said reading his long broadsword.

"You sure you don't want to go home to your mommy, bub?" The boy insulted making the leader piss off.

The Leader charges at the boy with all his might ready to swing his blade down to the brat's head as he remains still, he thought the kid was nuts thinking he could tank his attack as he engulfed in a magic aura.

"Watch out, he casted a spell on his sword!" The girl warned him but the boy still wouldn't budge.

When the Leader was close the boy closes his eyes waiting for the strike, and then the sword came down right onto the boy's head and…

 _PWANG_ **(A/N: I'm still not sure how sounds of hitting metals go.)**

After a few seconds the boy still remains standing with the sword on his head as a tiny line of blood going down to the chin and all the boy did was smirk.

"W-w-what are the kind of _monster_ are you?!" The Leader asked in fear and then the sword falls into pieces that look like they've been cut.

"I'd been asked by that same question a lot and I've always give them the same answer." The boy said pulling out the sword piece on his head easily and throws it away.

The leader tries to get away, key word 'tries', as his legs are frozen in fear and won't move no matter how much he wants them to.

The boy took one good look at him before raising his claws high and saying his name once.

"The Wolverine." 'Wolverine' said slashes at the Leader in an X mark and some blood spilled out as the Leader falls to the ground, face flat.

Wolverine reattached his claws and walks up to the girl and the mother checking if they're okay.

 **(Music End)**

"You guys alright and in case you're wondering, they're not dead I promise." Wolverine said pointing at few of the men, true to his words they are not dead just knock out from his attacks.

They sign in relief that they're now safe.

"Thank you very much young man, how can we ever repay you?" The mother asked.

"Nothing much, just some directions and I'll be on my way." Wolverine said wanting to know where he could find Fairy Tail.

"You're going someplace special?" The girl asked curiously.

"A guild I promise to join there one day and now the time as any I guess. I'm looking for Fairy Tail." Wolverine said the mother smiles though the girl just signed in disappointment.

"You might as well forget it; Fairy Tail is nothing but a waste now." The girl said then her mother whacks her on the head.

"Now that is not nice young lady, your father is a proud member of that guild and you looked up to him." The mother said scolding her daughter.

"Yeah, until their strongest members suddenly 'disappeared' 6 years ago along with their island that was blown up by a dragon. Bull shit!" She said angrily.

"Young lady!"

"I think they just ran away… because they thought the guild was wasting their time… and" The girl was cut off by Wolverine slaps her to the cheek.

"Do you really believe every single word you're saying?" Wolverine asked as the girl rubs her cheek.

"I think you're just scared that you'll lose your dad and will never see him again." Wolverine said the girl eyes widen as tears began to come out and cry hard.

The mother hugs her knowing Wolverine had strike a nerve. He was right, the girl was very scared that her dad will die and never return home like what happened to the members.

 **(Later)**

Thanks to the directions he got from the mother and girl, he now was on his way to the guild he promise to join, though the info he also got was sadden that the guild has been struggling to retain itself; losing the title of number one in all of Fiore, some other members decided to leave the guild, and even struggling with money nowadays. To think that the strongest guild would be reduces to the loser.

Wolverine doesn't know how, but he'll do his best to make the guild great like it once was and maybe even better.

Walking up the hill to see a small tavern with a windmill on top, seeing on the front is the symbol of Fairy Tail that Wolverine somehow seen it before. He walks up to the door talking deep breath before walking inside to find very few people, the place is small but that doesn't mean he's backing down.

Soon he stop in front of a man with dark blue hair and mustache sitting with a friend who has brown hair and bread, oddly he smell like the girl he met so he must be her dad.

"Hello, is there something we can do for you?" The brown-haired man asked.

"I would like to see the guild master please." Wolverine said the dark blue-haired man stand up, he seems taller up close considering Wolverine is 5 foot and 7 inches.

"I'm the Guild Master, Macao Conbolt." Macao introduced himself. "How can I help you?"

"I want to join your guild." Wolverine said straight making everyone in the building gasps of shock that someone wants to join Fairy Tail.

"Y-you want to what now?" Macao asked.

"I made a promise to join this guild and I attend to keep it, so I'll say it again. I want to join Fairy Tail." Wolverine said making determined face showing he means it.

* * *

 **KO my new story is now up and running and hope you all like it!**

 **This story is gonna be about a very younger Wolverine in the Fairy Tail's universe as the timeline is set to 1 year before the 7** **th** **of the missing members coming home. There will be actions, danger, some bloodshed, romance with some lemon (sex).**

 **Wolverine will have all the abilities like the Awesome original Wolverine, but with some changes to this Wolverine and something new like a very special magic he has that will be reveal later on.**

 **Wolverine will have a new adventure with his guild and crazy stuff will happen.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Getting to Know Fairy Tail and Setting High Goals!**

 **(Near the old Fairy Tail Guild Hall)**

A young 12-year-old boy stares at what was once the home of the most amazing group he knew and now it is empty like it has been abandoned decades. He couldn't help but to remember all the good times he had with some friends he knew before the big disappearance 6 years ago, only that didn't even make him smile as he hasn't smile throughout the years.

"Romeo, let's go!" A man called out to the boy.

Romeo turn to see two of his friends who are still with him and the guild: Bisca and Alzack. They're one of the few Fairy Tail members who were at the guild of the time before their strongest members disappear. They have tried their best to keep the Guild alive but being in a small tavern and taking some small jobs is the best they can do. They also got married along the way with a daughter as well.

"We know the feeling kid, we miss the old days too but there's nothing we can do about it." Alzack reminded as the three walk together to the tavern.

"But we all promise we'll show all of Fiore that Fairy Tail is still kicking!" Bisca said hoping to encourage Romeo to not give up hope but his expression remains unfazed.

"Excuse me; did you three just come back from a job?" A man in a bakery shop asked getting their attention.

"Yeah, we did it okay without causing some trouble along the way." Alzack said nervously earning himself a soft punch to the shoulder from Bisca.

"Well, I believe you guys are going to have a big surprise at your guild!" The bakery chuckled before going back to his kitchen leaving them confuses.

"What do you think he means by that?" Bisca asked Alzack shrugged not having any ideas either.

The three make their way to the tavern, as they got closer they could hear what seems to be cheering and some music. Curious to see what's going on,; they open the door to see their fellow members jumping in joy and throwing drink around without a care in a world.

"Cool, you guys are back!" A purple haired girl with glasses said jogging up to them with a big smile. This girl is Laki Oiletta, a member of Fairy Tail.

"Laki, what's going on?" Bisca asked confuses of what's all the cheering about.

"Oh, you're all going to be soooo surprises for this!" Laki giggled pointing to Macao who sees the three who just see them back from their job.

"Alzack, Bisca, and my son Romeo great to have you guys here!" Macao greeted them.

"What's with all the commotion about, Dad?" Romeo asked, he hasn't seen his dad and everyone this cheerful in a long time.

"Oh, we're just celebrating the welcoming of our new member!" Macao said before drinking down his cup of wine and the three went silent for a moment.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"WHAAAAAT?! NEW MEMBER?!" Alzack, Bisca, and Romeo screamed in shock at the same time. Surprises that someone actually willing join Fairy Tail in the state it's in.

"Yeah, come and meet him!" Macao said showing them the new member as he walks up to them.

"My name is Wolverine, nice to meet you all and hope we get along or whatever." Wolverine introduced himself though sounding deep.

"Well, it nice to… I'm sorry, are you really joining our Guild?" Alzack asked trying to wrap his head around this.

"I'm dead serious, you reacted just like when I first came here." Wolverine said.

"When did this happen?" Bisca asked it feels like this is happening too fast.

"Actually a few hours ago around the morning and I still can't believe what's happening!" A man said seem to be 24-years-old. This is Max Alors: Fairy Tail member.

"We should do a printing to remember the day that Fairy Tail is still a place for everyone to call home!" Another member suggested. He's Reedus Jonah, the Guild's printer.

Wolverine already got to know the other members as they are thrill to finally have a new member despite of what they are going through and hope the new guy and bring in some goods for the Guild and maybe get the old Guild Hall back.

Romeo is having a hard time putting all this in front of him in his head; could this really want to join the now rundown guild and what are his motives for this. He worry that he could do something to the Guild and probably something bad to them, he couldn't take that chance so he'll have to keep an eye on this guy.

"So, what made you want to join our Guild on the first place?" Romeo asked hoping to get an answered from him. Wolverine rubs his chin as he tilted his head a bit in thoughts.

"I honestly couldn't say, I made a promise to someone a long time ago and here I am." Wolverine answered the best he could.

"A promise?" Romeo wondered could a promise be the only thing this guy joining Fairy Tail and who made that promise with him in the first place.

"Yeah, that what he told us and also something about can't remember his past sounds to me like he got one _bad_ case of amnesia." Wakaba said.

"He's right, I can't remember a damn thing about myself, not my past, nor my real name just go by the name I also go by." Wolverine said getting angry like he couldn't hold in his rage any longer. "It pisses me off!" He shouted as he slams the table with his fist.

"Whoa dude, calm down, we all feel bad for you and I can promise this guild gonna help you make new awesome memories that you'll never forget!" Max said encouraging Wolverine not to give up on life.

Wolverine took a deep breath and inhale to calm down as his pulls his fist off the table then everyone gasps of what they were seeing something more about their new guild mate.

"What?" Wolverine asked as one of them pointed to his fist seeing he brought his claws out by accident when he slammed his fist at the table.

"Oh, guess we're on to getting to know my powers now." Wolverine said didn't think he would have to show them his claws too soon.

"Are those really coming out of your hands?" Kinana asked also wondering if they hurt a bit.

"Yep, always have them including having a whole skeleton of this strong metal." Wolverine said shocking the guild.

"Wait your whole skeleton is metal?!" Macao asked Wolverine nodded.

"During my travels, I met up with some guys who seem to know what the metal is: it's called adamantium, seem to be to the strongest metal in the whole world." Wolverine explained he doesn't remember how or why the metal is in his body and for what reason he doesn't know.

"That's amazing, you must really have a tough body to withstand having all that metal in your body." Max commented of Wolverine.

"Yeah, well, that's not the only thing I have." Wolverine said getting everyone to look closer. He move his claws to his chest and impale himself everyone gasps as thought he committed suicide but as quickly as took out his claws, his chest healed instantly like nothing happen.

"Whoa!" Was all everyone could say, before hearing the doors slammed open by some group of men walking into the guild.

"Hey there you weak Fairies, it's time for our usually payment!" One of the men shouted.

"Oh no, it's Twilight Ogre." Max said furious.

"I hate it when those guys show up." Jet said hoping they wouldn't bother to come.

"I know, but what can we do, they keep us going for this long after we went bankrupt that couldn't hold the guild hall anymore." Droy reminded everyone though this is new to Wolverine already dislikes them.

"Alright weaklings, have over the money and we'll leave as usually." Thibault said.

"Yeah, yeah, you'll get your money." Macao muttered as he went to get some money they have.

Then a small girl looks about 3-years-old walks into the room looking all happy.

"Ah, that was a nice nap!" The girl said cheerful until she sees everyone from the Guild and Twilight Ogre.

"Hehehe, that's a cute girl you got there." One of Thibault chuckled at the site of the girl.

"You stay away from Asuka, you hear me!" Alzack shouted no one ever messes with his and Bisca's daughter and gets away with it.

"Careful with that tone of yours, wouldn't want any accidents to happen now would we." The shorter man mocked making the married couple groan in anger.

Asuka didn't like seeing her parents get anger because of these guys, they're meanies and they should just go away. She runs to Wolverine and tug on his pants making look down to her.

"Wolvy, these mean men are bullying my mommy and daddy, please teach them a lesson!" Asuka begged for Wolverine to make these leave and he couldn't agree more.

"Sure thing kid, just sit back and enjoy the show." Wolverine smirked as he walks up to them with a devilish looks in his eyes.

"Huh, and who are you suppose to be, don't tell me you're actually this weak Guild's new member are you." Thibault said mocking the guy for joining the wrong Guild but what doesn't know is that he and friends are to learn more about the Wolverine up close and personally.

"I am, the names Wolverine and I'm about to count to three for guys to get now or you'll be bathing in your own blood." Wolverine threatened only for the group laugh hardly.

"R-really, you take us on by yourself, what a laugh!" Thibault said laughing that this guy could beat them.

"Twilight Ogre represents the whole town of Magonlia, so we're pretty much a big deal!" The tall one mentioned.

"One." Wolverine started counting down for these bastards to leave.

"Is he really gonna take these guys on alone?" Max asked worry that Fairy Tail just got a new member.

"Two."

"Okay, I got…" Macao stop to see Wolverine standing face-to-face with Twilight Ogre and something bad is about to happen. "Oh no, what's he doing?" He asked himself.

"Last warning, leave now or you'll be going him with bobos for your mommy to kiss them." Wolverine warned but he knows what's going to happen next.

"As if, you're nothing but a weakling like the rest of this dump of a Guild." Thibault insulted reaching to grab his club.

"Three." Times up; Wolverine unsheathed his claws right in front of the thugs as they gasps in shock.

The next things everyone knows, Twilight Ogre were all beaten up with small/long cuts and bruises all over the body and are a dozen feet outside of the tavern, it happened so fast that all they saw was a shining blur. Not mention their weapons are also destroy, all slices up into pieces.

As the group struggles to get up, they saw Wolverine slowly walking towards them with his claws still out and a dangerous look in his eyes. He only said one word that got those punks to leave immodestly.

"Boo!"

They scream like little girls and ran for their life back to their Guild in fear.

Wolverine sheathed his claws back in and turn around to see the rest of the Guild with shock faces and jaws dropping, then quickly turn into cheer and happiness as they gather around Wolverine giving him a pat on the back.

"That was awesome!" Jet shouted.

"I've never seen those jerks run off like that, it was priceless!" Reedus said couldn't hold his laughter any longer.

Romeo still at the door looks at everyone and Wolverine who gave a small smile, like he's happy to find people who accepted him into their home, and proud have him as a new member. Though he still worry about him with his claws and anger issues, but for now he'll let it slide as everyone is enjoying themselves like they haven't done in 6 years.

"Well, looks like I got a lot of work to do: Making Fairy Tail number 1!" Wolverine declared raising his claws into the air as everyone cheers for Wolverine plans for the Fairy Tail.

Wolverine now has a new goal, sure he still wants to uncover his past but he's more determine to make this Guild he promised to join into the greatest like it was and better than ever.

 **(Top of a Bell Tower)**

Standing on the tippy top of the bell tower, a lone figure with sharp fingernail-claws and teethes smirked upon seeing through a telescope.

"Looks like you've found yourself a new home, and I can't wait to slaughter it all right in front of you, Wolverine." The man said before the bell rang and he jumps off into the distances.

* * *

 **KO second chapter is finish, hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Now about Wolverine's clothes, just to let you know it's the same clothing from the picture for the cover of this story, I may be thinking about getting the classic yellow jumpsuit later on.**

 **Now Wolverine has a mission to help Fairy Tail get back up on its feet and show the whole country or maybe even the world their might. And next chapter may have special appearance of someone, who is it? You'll have to wait and find out.**

 **And you'll find out who's the first girl to fall for him later on!**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Facing Danger on the First Job!**

Wolverine jumps high as drove his claws down to Max but pull up his sand wall to block it, Wolverine kept slashing the sand wall to get through as Max kept up his defense. Seeing how pointless it is, Wolverine jump back away from Max to try something else.

"Well, you certainly know how to make a guy feel scared." Max commented.

"Yeah, well you're about to feel something far worse when you get a taste with my claws!" Wolverine said showing off his claws for intimidation.

"Man, we're just doing some training yet he's taking this like a real Battle to the Death." Max said to himself.

Three days passed since Wolverine officially joined Fairy Tail and he's been training with some of the members, today he's training with Max going up against his sand magic. He hasn't been able to break through yet but he won't stop until then.

"Alright, let see how stand up to this, **Sand Tsunami!** " Max shouted unleashing a large wave of sand at Wolverine who saw no way of dodging it and it hit him hard.

Max thought that Wolverine more out of him than just his shoes but before he could think of stopping his attack something shines from the sand in front of him, then three familiar metal claws came out and soon half of the right arm next came another arm.

"(No way, did he actually took my attack head on and walk right through it?)" Max shocked thought, his answer soon came when Wolverine push his face out of the sand with a bug scary smirk on his face.

"Looks like you're the one who's gonna be buried in sand!" Wolverine stated as he forcefully pulls Max into his own sand.

Max struggles to move a little even when he's inside his own sand wave trying to dispel it, unfortunately Wolverine wouldn't let up as he slash Max in all directions at high blinding speed almost like he's everywhere. Wolverine made one final attack coming at Max with his claws crossing each other ready to end this.

Suddenly outside, the large sand explodes and disappear leaving only Wolverine and a knock-out Max on the ground. Max slowly regains his concussion seeing Wolverine sitting next to with a now gentle smile and extending his hands to him.

"Nice move could get in a lot of bandits at once." Wolverine commented on Max's **Sand Tsunami**.

"Thanks, you did awesome yourself there." Max said taking his hand to get up on his feet, looking at his clothes with some cut holes and tiny scratches.

"Damn, you really went overbroad you know, I almost like a human-cheese." Max said chuckled a little.

"Sorry, I just don't when to hold back when it comes to fighting training or real fighting I just show them what I got." Wolverine said looking at his claws feeling proud to have them.

"Well, I believe you proven yourself to go on your first job." Max said believing the time for Wolverine has come.

Wolverine thought about this, he's only been in the guild a short while and wants to get to know more about what is like being in Fairy Tail, though it looks like he'll also learn how Fairy Tail do their things when they take on requests despite the rumors and stories he heard. Who knows, maybe whatever job he takes will be interesting.

"Why not, I've been meaning to go out a bit." Wolverine said meaning he'll do it.

Wolverine and Max walk to the guild, even though they don't have much request like they use or any dangerous ones they still try their best to complete one and Wolverine is sure going to do his.

 **(Later)**

"So you already decided to start work today?" Wakaba asked Wolverine is standing in front of the request broad for a minute trying to see which job to take.

"Yep, gotta do my part to help the guild and show Fiore that Fairy Tail still living and kicking ass." Wolverine answered looking at a few requests that seem good until he spotted one that peak his interest. "How about this one?" He asked pointing at the request.

 **Hunt Down the Green Monster**

 **Dead or Alive**

 **137,000,000 Jewels**

The request shows a picture of a big green human-like man with huge muscles and is only wearing a pair of shorts.

"Whoa, that's a big order, we got this a few months ago but none of us ever thought of taking it considering how difficult it is with the reward." Wakaba said worrying for Wolverine sake.

"Could be fun?" Wolverine smirked wonder if this 'Green Monster' is worth a challenge, taking the request off the broad to show it to Macao.

"Hey Master, I like to take this." Wolverine said showing Macao the request, he look worried.

"You're sure about this?" Macao asked Wolverine nodded. "Well if that's what you want then you have my permission."

Wolverine smile before walking out to start on his first job. When reach the door, he look back to see his guild mates all looking at him with proud smiles on their face like a child who's all frown all going out on his own.

"Good luck out there Wolverine!" Alzack said giving him a thumbs up.

"Be sure to come home safe and sound!" Bisca said.

"Hope you bring back a survivor!" Asuka said also wishing Wolverine good luck.

"Go show the world what you're made of!" Jet said.

"Make Fairy Tail the guild everyone can look up to again!" Droy said.

"I'll be sure to have a meal waiting for when you get home." Kinana promised.

"Go show them distance from falling from Heaven and Back up as you shout out your name!" Laki said meaning to show them that Fairy Tail is still climbing to the top.

Wolverine saw Romeo at the back corner, not saying much but giving him the 'Don't die on us' look, even though he hasn't fully trust him he gotten pretty use to having him around.

Hearing from everyone, Wolverine wave goodbye to them walk through the doors to make his way promising to succeed this job no matter how hard it is.

 **(Unknown Location)**

Up on a mountain, a bug green being walks through the woods trying to claim down after a little incident he encounter hopefully to be alone this time though something tells him that's a wishful thinking.

 **(Few Hours Later)**

"Should've known you guys would come with me to see what the new guy can do." Wolverine muttered right after he left town Laki, Romeo, and Max have been ordered by Macao to go with Wolverine.

"Hey, it's not like we didn't have much faith in you but we just wanted to make sure you don't go overbroad." Max said seeing how strong he is, there could be a possibility that he could end up destroying his surroundings.

"And maybe we can form our own united independent of strong willpower, wouldn't that be great?" Laki asked exciting, everyone sweatdrop from her rambling words again.

"I'm just here so you wouldn't do anything to hurt the guild." Romeo said coldly only for Wolverine to shrug.

The group arrives at the big house of the Mayor of the town they are at, Wolverine knocks on the door a few times and moments later a man in his late 20s answer to see the wizards.

"Are you wizards by any chance?" The Mayor asked nervously.

"Yes, we're Fairy Tail here to take on your request." Wolverine responded showing his guild mark; located on his left chest-side where the heart is as the others showed theirs.

"Finally, some guild answered our cry for help!" The Mayor said please to see wizards coming to help the town. "Come in, come in, I tell you all inside." He said showing them inside.

Everyone came inside to the living room and sat down on some chairs or crouches as the Mayor brought some tea for them.

"So, got any info about this green monster?" Wolverine asked wondering how tough can he be.

"It all start severely months ago, it came out of nowhere like it fell from the sky and shook the town crazy like we were hit by a big earthquake." The Mayor said beginning to explain about the monster.

 **(Flashback)**

 _The town as at its peaceful time as the people are continuing doing their own things. Until they heard a loud roar-like beast coming from above and it sounded like it was getting closer by the second, up to the sky a big green human-like man landed so hard the town felt the shockwave that nearly blew them away._

 _The dust cleared to see the big green monster standing in the cracker it made from the landing, breathing heavily then it began to look up at the sky and roar in anger._

"We didn't know what was going on, but things went from bad to worse as everything began to explode around him!"

 _Suddenly, a building exploded and later on more places besides building started exploding as the monster continues to roar, then it ran out of the cracker and jump high and far deep into the forest as the explosions seem to follow him._

"It's been happening for quite a while now and the explosion kept getting worse when they happen near our town."

 **(Flashback End)**

"That monster is destruction in living flesh and it must stop before something worse will happen!" The Mayor pleaded wanted nothing but to help keep his town safe.

Wolverine thought long and hard about this, something about the green monster sounds very familiar like he met him before but it couldn't be THAT green monster, if it is then some idiots is trying to kill or capture him. Either way, he needs to find that out for himself.

"Alright, we'll start as soon as we can." Wolverine said making the Mayor glee with joy, talk about a child act.

"Wonderful, I hope for your success!" The Mayor said joyfully.

The 4 Fairy Tail wizards left the Mayor as they walk around town for a bit.

"So, you seem to know something about that monster." Max wondered.

"It reminded me of someone I know, he's always been called a monster and others are hunting him down because to the power he wields afraid that they'll use it to hurt others." Wolverine said remembering a friend/rival he last saw some time ago.

"You think there's a connection between the monster that nearly destroyed the town and your friend?" Laki asked.

"I don't know, but my gut tells me that something bad and dangerous is happening and we gotta stop it before it's too late." Wolverine said as he and the others leaves town make their way into the forest.

 **(2 Hours Later)**

"We've been searching for 2 hours now, how do we even know it still hanging around here?" Romeo complained everyone has been walking around the forest and still not a trice or a small clue of what their looking for.

"Relax kid, with my kind of luck danger will surely come right at us." Wolverine declared, for as long as he can remember, something dangerous and deadly mostly seem to find him wherever he goes.

"Like it could jump right in front of us at this very moment?" Max asked but before Wolverine could respond they heard something big coming this way.

Large footsteps were coming for the four, trees are shaking and the footsteps are getting louder. Soon enough they saw what they were looking for, the big green monster wearing nothing but purple shorts standing tall of 7-8 feet and looking very angry.

When it saw Wolverine, its eyes grew furious and it roars at him.

"Oh yeah, that's defiantly the guy I know." Wolverine said with a smirk getting ready to fight his 'friend'.

* * *

 **KO everyone, new chapter is up and hopes you all enjoy it!**

 **Wolverine has taken his first job some help to face off the Big Green Monster, but there is a deeper mystery behind here and he's gonna find out what it is before someone gets hurt really badly.**

 **Wolverine is gonna have his harem soon, so here are the three main girls that you might already know from the characters tag above: Ultear, Minerva, and the she-demon Salya. So now here's a poll is which other girls will be joining the harem.**

 **Brandish**

 **Dimaria**

 **Irene Belserion**

 **Sorano/Angel**

 **Flare Corona**

 **Hisui E. Fiore**

 **Coordinator (Phoenix Priestess)**

 **Briar**

 **Mattan Ginger**

 **Coco (Earthland)**

 **Swan (Dragon Cry)**

 **That's all the girls for the harem and now it's time for you to vote of who'll get to be in Wolverine's harem, the ones with the most votes gets in the one with less may have a chance, if I decide on it.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow though of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Phantom Lord's Revenge!**

Everything seem black for the moment until Wolverine opens his eyes seeing clouds above and lift his body is pull by something below him, he turns around to see that he is actually 40-50 feet high and falling fast towards the ground, he unsheathe his claws to pierce some trees to slow down his falling and lands roughly rolling around and stop.

He got up groan of some pain his felt while feeling that his body is okay. Felt confuses at first trying to remember how he ended up being high up like he was sent up there.

"Hey, Wolverine, are you alright?" Max called running after with Laki and Romeo behind him.

"Yeah, I'm fine just wonder what happened." Wolverine responded stretching out his neck hearing some cracking.

"Wow, that big green 'friend' of yours must hit you hard enough." Romeo mentioned Wolverine suddenly a flashback of just a few minutes ago.

 **(Few Minutes Ago)**

The big green monster-man stands before the four Fairy Tail wizards as three are feeling scare of him except Wolverine who seem to how about this monster.

"Hulk, my old friend/rival, I see you've been eating your greens making yourself greener than usually." Wolverine joked laughs a little only to get a grrr respond.

"Wolverine, you know this guy?" Max asked stepping down a foot.

"Yeah, Hulk and I use to go way back, when we tried to kill each other before becoming friends and keep in touch every now and then." Wolverine explained his connection with Hulk.

"Funny seeing you here, Little Claw Man." Hulk said saying the nickname he thought of just to make fun of Wolverine, Laki giggles from the name.

"Yeah well, I'm on official guild request from the mayor about some monster doing some damage near that town." Wolverine said to Hulk pointing at the direction where the town is.

"Wait, you actually joined a guild, the guild you wanted to join?!" Hulk surprised seeing that his friend has finally joined a guild.

"Yeah, I joined the Fairy Tail guild." He shows his guild-mark to Hulk. "Anyway about the path of destruction from the town to here?" He asked.

"Hey, I may be strong to cause a country size earthquake but I've been trying to escape those creeps when they started chasing me, including chasing me through that town!" Hulk said angrily confuses the four.

"What do you mean chasing you, who is after you?" Laki asked starting to feel worry.

"I don't know who they are, but I did hear them talking about wanting to get revenge on a guild that got them disbanded and for thinking they are the strongest." Hulk mentioned.

"And they want you as their key for their revenge scheme." Wolverine added. This wasn't the first time someone crazy guy wanted to use Hulk's power for revenge or world domination.

"Yeah, they mention that they were close of destroying that guild but lose when the master casts a powerful spell." Hulk said walking up to a tree and kicks it that it got sent flying. "Stupid Phantom jerks." Hulk muttered feeling that no would leave him alone.

Max, Laki, and Romeo all gasps the word Hulk said, _Phantom,_ for some reason they felt fear sinking into them thinking of a certain with Phantom in their name but they thought THAT guild was long gone and never to be heard from again.

"What's up with you guys?" Wolverine asked confused of seeing his friends acting like they seen a ghost.

"I-I think I know who you're talking about." Max said furious.

"What, you know those guys?" Hulk asked.

"Yeah, our guild Fairy Tail have fought them before and won a war between guilds. They're called Phantom Lords." Max said remembering the tragic event that had happened to Fairy Tail.

"But that can't be them; they were disbanded by the Magic Council years ago when they tried to take Lucy." Romeo reminded to Max though this is new to Wolverine hearing about a war that happened to Fairy Tail.

"Maybe there are few from the guild stayed together and been planning something big for the big come back." Max stated thinking that some members of Phantom Lord stuck together after all this time.

"Mind explaining to me who are these guys." Wolverine said wanting to know more about this Phantom Lord group.

Before Max could say a word, Hulk got blasted by some magical beams hitting him, making him about to blind by rage, and worries Wolverine.

"Hey, you big chili pepper, calm the Hell down or I'll-" But Wolverine was cut off from his sentence when Hulk backhand slip Wolverine upward high in the air.

Seeing Wolverine knock out for a few dozen feet in the air until he regain himself.

 **(Present)**

"Oh yeah, now it's all coming back to me." Wolverine said rubbing the back of his head, but notice that Hulk isn't around with them anymore.

"There were three guys in black hooded cloak that attacked us and Hulk started running that way." Romeo said pointing at the path of destroyed trees.

"Well then, let go after them." Wolverine said running towards the destroyed path with the others following him, he sniff the air holding onto Hulk's scent and the three who are chasing him. He hopes that they'll make it in time before things get more dangerous when Hulk gets anger, and he knows to never make Hulk anger.

Meanwhile Hulk continues running from the men who have been chasing him for days, he quickly turns around to slam the ground creating an earth-shockwave towards them but one of them use an earth-magic to block the attack.

"Ohohohohohoho, give it Mister Hulk, you have nowhere to go but to surrender!" One of the men said with a French accent fire some rocks at Hulk and he deflected them with just his bare arms.

"It is so sad, sad that such a powerful being who wants to be alone is going to be use as our weapon of revenge. IT SO SAD INDEED!" Another man said while tearing flowing down from his eyes like waterfalls.

"If you got something to cry about then cry your way to the hospital!" Hulk shouted throwing large trees near him but they somehow got slice into pieces like they were cut by a blade.

"I'm afraid that the only who will be crying is you." The third man said seems to be the leader of the three.

"Now, just be a good boy and let us take some of you blood samples and you get may get a lollipop after this." The Leader said holding out a needle injection.

"You guys have been chasing me days now and it's really get old, you're pointless revenge it nothing and you should just move on." Hulk lectured to the men waiting for Fairy Tail to catch up.

"Pointless you say, oh no my big green friend, revenge could've been more sweet when we finally get to destroy Fairy Tail once and for all!" The Leader shouted dash towards Hulk but suddenly something came in between them.

" **Sand Bullets"**

Sands are shot like bullets between the Leader and the Hulk as he smiles, they turn to see Wolverine and there of Fairy Tail wizards have arrived just in time and gather in front of Hulk ready to fight.

"Aw, the little fairies have come out to play." The Leader mocked.

"Yeah and you guys have little minds in those head yours if all you care about is revenge, former Master Jose Porla." Max said speaking the name of someone they have not seen or heard in years.

"Oh, you remember me, how nice." Jose said removing his cloak as the other two did.

The three men standing before Fairy Tail and Hulk are the formers of the once known guild Phantom; standing in front is Jose the former master and once a Ten Wizard Saint. The two behind him are the former once known group called the Elemental 4, Aria the air and Sol the earth.

"Fate seems to be on our side having not just the incredible Hulk but also Fairy Tail here as well." Jose said sinisterly, his sight caught Wolverine someone he never seen before.

"And who are you suppose to be young man?" Jose asked.

"The name's Wolverine, the newest member of Fairy Tail." Wolverine answered showing his mark to the three Phantom Lords.

"Oo lala, I didn't think that pathetic guild would ever get one newbie to join them, they must have been desperate." Sol mocked giggles a little earn angry glares from them.

"A new player is enter the field of battle, it so SAD that someone new is going to die so soon!" Aria cried getting tissue from his pocket.

"You're gonna regret underestimating this new guy, because your all will be nothing but ribbons when I'm done." Wolverine declared.

"Such brave words, coming from someone who's about to die!" Jose shouted firing his magic blast at Wolverine only for it to be slice away by his metal-claws.

Jose and his two loyal followers' gasps of seeing Wolverine's claws easily slice Jose magic like this were wet paper. Wolverine grins at their reaction as he steps forward a few feet towards them having all his claws ready to battle against them.

"You better hope you survive, otherwise this will be painful for you." Wolverine said smirks.

"Well, this is an unexpected but no matter we'll get Hulk's blood and use to make us more powerful than ever before!" Jose said causing Max, Laki, and Romeo shock eyes widen if what they just heard.

"What does he mean by that?" Max asked turning to Hulk.

"Let just say my blood is very different than normal, think of it like as trying to transfer some of your magic to someone else and they get that magic. They want to gain my power to become powerful enough to destroy the whole country or even the world." Hulk explained making everyone except Wolverine gasps.

"That's crazy; you're saying that you are that powerful?" Romeo asked trying to get what he heard in his head.

"Believe it or not, it's my anger; the angrier I get the more powerful and dangerous I become. Which is why I've always prefer to be on the down low so no could try and use me for my power." Hulk said feeling a bit angrier like some evil men like the 3 Phantom Lords would want to use him like that.

"Well, don't worry big guy, we'll get these bastards to leave you alone the painful hard way." Wolverine said getting into his fighting stance.

"Anyone who's a friend of Wolverine is a friend of ours." Max stated getting ready to fight against the former rival guild.

"We won't let anyone ruin the blossoming awesomeness of a spiritual deep connection we all share together!" Laki said talking random things that no one understands.

"I've always wanted to beat to jerks who tried to destroy our guild, now I get my chance." Romeo said engulfing his fist in purple flames.

 **(Fairy Tail Battle Music)**

Everyone from both sides stood on their ground staring at each other with a raging glare. One side is Fairy Tail and Hulk trying to stop any bad things from happening, the other side of Phantom Lord seeking revenge by trying to steal Hulk's powers.

"I've been dreaming of this day; killing little fairies with my own hands. It is gonna be a day to member!" Jose said grinning.

"Yeah well, the only thing you'll be remembering is when I turn you into Swiss cheese!" Wolverine said clapping his claws together.

"Not if my **Shade Magic** has anything to say about it." Jose said shooting his magic blasts as Wolverine, three of Fairy Tail's wizards, and Hulk charges at Phantom as they did the same.

Wolverine jumps towards Jose trying to slash him by got block a dark shield then Jose blast him away for a few feet but Wolverine regain himself quickly and charges at Jose again.

Max fight against Sol alone, a battle between sand and earth magic to see which of them will walk out of this battle alive. Max launch a powerful stream of sands but Sol block it with a rock wall then push the wall forward towards Max, he step out of the way in time to block a huge rock-fist with his own sand wall.

"I was hoping to settle the score with Elfman but I heard he and all of your strongest members have disappeared into thin air. I guess settle with others will do for now." Sol said he really wanted to fight Elfman for that brutal beating he got from him.

"We believe they're still alive out there and those who remain in the guild have gotten stronger over these 6 years." Max pointed out as he slams his palm to the ground changing his sand under Sol.

" **Sand Geyser"**

Sol barely dodges the uprising column of sand with only a half arm bruise. Sol groan in fury that someone other than Elfman could do some damage to him, now he's really getting angry.

Hulk, Romeo, and Laki fight off against Aria the strongest of his former guild, his powerful air magic makes it almost impossible for the three to reach him. But none of them are giving up because they have to win for theirs and everyone else's sake.

"Such a fitting stage for Fairy Tail to rise again to redeem themselves, but only to fall by the raging revenge of the newly reborn Phantom Lord!" Aria shouted firing air bullets at the three while they dodge them and try to get in closer to him.

"Well show you a raging revenge!" Laki shouted back unleashing her **Wood-Make Magic** sending dozens of wooden folks, knifes, and plates at Aria but got slice by his wind.

"You'll have to do better than that." Aria mocked. What he didn't notices that Hulk jump behind him in the air

" **HULK SMASH!"**

Aria quickly saw Hulk in time to put up his defend and offend, raising his palm to Hulk.

" **Zetsu"**

Hulk is suddenly hit by an invisible force sending him flying back a few feet before landing hard on his back. Hulk groan in pain while sitting back up.

"Because, this guy is mostly dangerous with his **Airspace Magic** ; can make things explode out of thin air and can even drain you of your magic if he wants to." Romeo warned shooting his fire balls at Aria but got deflected.

"Knowledge can only get you so far before you die, it's so sad that I have to kill you all." Aria cried streaming of tears making the others sweatdrop.

"Seriously, what is up with this guy?" Hulk asked confuses of either he wants to punch the guy or feel sorry for him. The two just shrugged having no idea either.

The forest has become a battlefield for Fairy Tail and Hulk vs Phantom Lords who wanted to cause destruction all for revenge. Wolverine will have to give everything he got to stop them from getting Hulk to use his power for evil and hope he and his friends make it out alive.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is out and hopes you all enjoy it!**

 **The enemy has revealed themselves to be none other than Phantom Lords as they seek the Hulk for their revenge plan: to destroy Fairy Tail, but the group won't let that happen as the rages on to stop them once and for all.**

 **So, not a lot of people made any suggestions about the poll from the last chapter so I decided to do this myself. I'll be having them appear in chapters a few at a time, after Wolverine meets the three girls:**

 **Ultear Milkovich**

 **Minerva Orland**

 **Salya.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fairy Sand vs Phantom Earth**

The battle in the forest rages on as Fairy Tail wizards: Wolverine, Max, Laki, and Romeo are battling against the former Phantom Lord with the Hulk by their side. Phantom Lord wants to steal some of the Hulk's power to get their revenge on Fairy Tail and those who have wronged them all those years ago.

Right now, everyone have separate to fight their own opponent in different locations and hopefully far off from the town so they don't get the townsfolk caught in the crossfire.

In one area, sands and rocks exploding up like they're bursting out of the ground; it is Max fighting against Sol clashing their magic at each other. Sol fires some spiked rocks at Max but he quickly defend himself with a large sand wall and release a sand-slashing attack Sol dodge it.

"My, my, you've certainly a strong little Fairy, noi." Sol said complimenting Max's skill in magic and hand-to-hand combat but still believe he's nothing more than a weak little fairy.

"I could say the same about you, if you still weren't so hung up on the past and just move on. We could've been friends at some point." Max said firing sand bullets at Sol but he dodges them as he charges at him engaged to close range combat.

"HA, friends with weak minded fools with you, as if that will ever happen." Sol mocked before roundhouse kick Max to a nearby tree and raise his hands up making some earth rising on both sides and come together crushing Max.

"Phantom Lord was The Guild everyone would look up to and no could rival us, we were-" But Sol didn't finish his sentence as he was suddenly punch hard by Max himself seems unharmed.

"W-W-W-WHAT?! How do escape and not DEAD?" Sol asked confused, he then sees sand pouring out of the rocks.

"It's a little something the newbie helped me with, I called it **Sand Clone** , comes in pretty handy to fool idiots with like you." Max explained insulting the Earth Magic User for falling into his trap.

 **(Jojo's Bizarre Adventure-Dio Brando Theme)**

Sol feels anger boiling up inside of him, like the time his guild was disbanded forever because of little war they started but Fairy Tail was involved as well yet they get a pass, it wasn't fair for him thinking the Magic Council favors Fairy Tail more. Sol remembers the hardship he, Aria, and Master Jose had to go through just to stay alive from living in the streets to forests; their only reason of living was the thirst of revenge against Fairy Tail for ruining their life shattered right before their eyes.

" **Roche Concerto"**

Sol throws barrage of rocks at Max; he dodges them with some of the rocks nearly hitting him trying not to get hit and throws a stream of sand back at him, Sol dodges it and fire more rocks. Max screams loudly unleashing a sand drill-like stream pushing through the rock barrage heading for Sol but he suck himself into the ground like he's becoming one with the earth.

"So, we're playing hide and seek, that's find I got just the things to fine you." Max said closing his eyes and placing his hands onto the ground, gathering as much magic as he can from his body to the ground.

Sol is right below Max ready to strike at the Sand Wizard ending him once and for all; before he went for the kill he felt something strange but it was too late.

" **Sand Geyser"**

The ground around Max about 30-40 feet radius blasted upward like a sudden volcano eruption but with sand instead of Lava. This forces Sol out flying high and falling down hard.

"Oh look, I've found you, so that means I win." Max smirked at his rocky opponent.

"Don't get so cocky thinking you got the upper hand now." Sol gritted clinching his hand to the ground and Max is suddenly trap in an earth body prison with his head remains outside, this shock Max regretting to let his guard down a bit.

"Damn it let me go!" Max demanded struggling to break free but in vain.

"Not a chance, I'm not making the same mistake I made when I fought against Elfman years ago." Sol stated raising his right hand in front of Max as a magic circle appears.

"He may have escaped me when I had him within my grips but at least you won't turn into a beast, not that you'll do anything now. **Merci la Vie.** " Sol begun his most freighting and dangerous spell; trapping his victims into their most bad-horrid memories to suffer while at the same time slowly covering them in stone.

"W-what is this…?" Max wondered trying to resist Sol's spell but instantly stop struggling.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, you're about to face eternal torment of suffering through your worst memories like a never ending nightmare!" Sol explained not that he cared, watching Max being turn to stone while he suffers under the spell's influences. Just when he thought he had claimed victory.

 **(Music End)**

" **Giant Sand Fist"**

Without realizing it, a big fist-shaped sand strikes Sol strong enough to push him through 2 or 3 trees away from his captive, Sol got groaning in pain feeling some of his bones have cracks and some blood are showing gasps when he turn to see Max staying next to the Max in his stone prison feeling confuses.

"But I… how did you… why are you…?" Sol asked trying to figure out what's going on here.

"Well, it seems you're dumber than I thought to fall for the same trick twice." Max said pointing at the nearly stoned Max morphed into a pile of sand shocking Sol that he fell for it again.

Sol felt even more furious of being made a fool by Max like he's some stupid pawn but refuse to go down like this not after making it this far to get their revenge. Sol got back up on his feet struggling to stay standing summoning every last magic he has.

 **(Fairy Tail Battle Theme)**

"I am Sol of the Elemental Four, proud member of Phantom Lord, and Master of the Earth." Sol said, begun to summon a large hill of rocks from behind him. "I will NOT fall to the likes of you, you disgusting little fairy!" He shouted putting put one hand in front while the other holds it.

" **Platre Sonata"**

The hill rock change form into a giant clenched rock fist and launch at Max.

Max then pour every magic has into one final attack to clash with Sol and end this fight as the sand arounf him launch at the stone fist form into a fist as well.

" **Giant Sand Fist"**

The two big fist of sand and stone strike into a power clash struggling to push each other the users tries to stand their ground. So far the two seem evenly match that this struggle could go on and ends in a draw, but not for Max as he made one last push with mighty scream pouring more magic in the sand fist thus breaking through the stone fist to Sol.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH?!" Sol shouted swearing one last time.

The **Giant Sand Fist** collides to Sol pushing him back and sending him flying far away into a great distance into the sky.

 **(Music End)**

"Phew, that was harder than I thought, good thing Elfman warned about that nightmare spell of his, I could've been really be down 6 feet under if I was hit by that." Max stated remembering the time Elfman mentioned about Sol's spell when the two fought.

Max slowly sat down taking some well deserve break, he'll join the others after he get his strength back and hope they're doing fine against Aria and Master Jose as a big explosion can be heard from a distance near where Max is including 1 or 2 roars from Wolverine and Hulk like they're really piss off now.

* * *

 **KO everyone, new chapter is up and hope you all enjoy it.**

 **I decided to give Max the spotlight for this chapter because he seems like a nice guy and strong not being shown much in the Fairy Tail serious and showing off his sand magic.**

 **The battle is getting intense as Sol is defeated only two of the revenge-hungry Phantom Lord are left hopefully that will turn the tables for Wolverine and his friends. Though they're about to get an unexpected company during the battle.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Three Unlikely Combo team vs Phantom's Air Space**

Standing on top of a cliff where a good view of the town and the forest, a lone woman with a hood over her head is holding a crystal ball as it shows images of Wolverine and his friends are fighting against the three former Phantom Lords.

"I hope you'll pull through this Wolverine, Jose is stronger than he was after losing to Makarov and so are his underlines. Please, survive." The woman prayed hoping for the outcome to be in Wolverine's favor.

 **(Somewhere in the Forest)**

Romeo is seen flying backwards by a powerful force while groaning in pain until he is caught by Hulk and Laki joins the two after she jumps back.

"This bastard is tougher than I image, considering he was the strongest in Phantom Lord." Laki said getting in a defensive stance.

"Erza was able to beat this guy in one strike despite her injuries, so we can't give up." Romeo reminded Laki of the war between the two guilds, he refuses to go down not what Fairy Tail is going through.

They see their opponent, Aria of the Wind floating down few feet away from them, they been having some trouble going up against Aria because they can't even get close enough to him as his **Airspace Magic** makes it hard for them.

"Why continue struggling, none of you can ever touch me so you might as well give up." Aria said the three glares at him angrily.

"And Hulk, is it really so much trouble for you to cooperate with us just so we can have our revenge, we only want a little blood sample to make us like you." Aria bragged which only made Hulk anger.

"You're all fools thinking you can control this kind of power, it'll only lead to destruction and your own downfall." Hulk said.

"Then I guess we'll have to do this the hard." Aria said as he casts his at his foes.

 **(Music: Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin)**

" **Zetsu"**

Everyone tries to dodge Aria's attack but because is magic is mostly invisible they couldn't avoid them as they get hurt hard, Hulk can endure this but he's worry about Romeo and Laki. They need a plan to get in close to Aria to land one good hit or else they're done for.

Hulk charges at Aria as he ignores the stings from the attack, he makes a strong dash while he's cover in green aura with his arm up for both defense and offense like a knight riding his horse.

" **Gamma Charge"**

Aria saw that Hulk was charging through his **Zetsu** so he jumps but Hulk saw and went for another version of his **Gamma Charge** by jump upward still cover in green aura, this time Aria couldn't dodge it as the attack hit on his chest dead-on. Aria gasps as he groans spitting a little blood from his mouth but before he could even think Hulk grabbed him by the arm and threw him down near Romeo and Laki.

"Romeo, get ready!" Laki alerted her teammate as she charges up her magic.

"Right!" Romeo replied readying himself as well.

As Aria was close to the ground.

" **Wood-Make: The Distance between the Two is Forever"**

" **Purple Rain"**

Both Laki and Romeo unleash their attack at the same time; dozens of wood shape feet erupt from the ground and the purple flames hit them and Aria causing them to exploded on impact making the damaging stronger as well as creating a field of purple flames.

"Wow, I don't think your dad could make them exploded like that!" Laki impressed.

"Thanks, it's a little something I've been working on during my own training." Romeo explained a little.

"HEY! Look alive you two, that air idiot is not done yet!" Hulk warned them about Aria, suddenly strong winds exploded from where Aria is putting of the flames.

Just as Hulk said, Aria got up though struggling a bit on his feet only have few scratches on himself as he wipes off the blood under his mouth and chin.

"To think you could all get the upper hand on me, you're a bit stronger than I though." Aria admired the efforts the three are doing and then suddenly began crying bursting of tears. "It just so sad I have to kill you all?!" Crying extremely that his tears are bursting out like a waterfall.

"He sure is a creep, how did he even become Phantom Lord's strongest I'll never understand." Romeo said not liking that scene his enemy is making.

Hulk didn't have the patience or care of what's going on as he charges at Aria from behind intend to lock him in a hold but Aria teleported away. The Green Titan looks around confuse of where'd he go, but couldn't find him.

"Hulk, above you?!" Laki warned. Hulk turns around seeing Aria taking off his blindfold; open his eyes as they are weird four shape piece, holding up his arms like he's trying to grab onto something.

" **Zero"**

The air gathers around Aria into a whirlwind inward until he is completely cover in it, then he held his hands to his targets: Hulk, Romeo, and Laki, causing gold sparkles heading towards them. Nothing seem to happen in a few moments but they suddenly felt strange in their throats like the air is being suck right out of them.

"What's going on, I-I can hardly breathe." Romeo struggled to even talk.

"That bastard, what kind of spell is this?" Laki asked trying not to fall.

"(This magic; it's like he's trying to destroy any oxygen there is around us.)" Hulk thought.

"Oh, Hulk, I'm sure you can withstand this longer but here's a little something that'll keep you from trying anything." Aria said as he teleported near Hulk.

" **Metsu"**

Hulk suddenly screams in pain like his whole body is about to explode from the inside.

"Since you have so much magic in you, this spell will surely hurt you more than any pain in your whole life, ironic that you with the strongest magic in the world is kill by your own magic as I drain every, last bit of it!" Aria declared watching as Hulk suffer from both spells.

He waits for the Hulk to fall on knees then face first to the ground, but he never did, Hulk remain standing on his own two feet even though he is suffering through both powerful spells at once, but what Aria fail to realize that he made one big mistake.

He made Hulk _very_ angry.

"Romeo, Laki, when I give the signal attack this guy with everything you got." Hulk instructed raising his arms outward and wending them back.

"Why are you not falling, this spell should be draining every ounce of magic in you?" Aria wondered why **Metsu** isn't working on Hulk.

"You can't drain MY magic, because it's all in rage and the anger I get, the more dangerously powerful I become; my power possibly unlimited." Hulk explained shocking Aria not sure of what to do next.

" **Thunder Clap"**

Hulk clap the palm of his hands together so hard; bursts a powerful shockwave that literally blew away the **Zero** spell completely and blow away Aria as he crashes through some trees before using his **Airspace** to stop him in his tracks.

" **Wood-Make: ..."**

Aria heard Laki thinking she's about to casts her spell but couldn't find her in sight, it's like she disappears in fin air, he stops his search as he saw Romeo coming at him while he's charging up his own attack into what appears to be a mixture of rainbow colors fireball.

Aria thought he can deal with him first since he thinks Romeo is the weakest, but before he could even speak a word.

"… **Regrettable Binding of the Sad Puppy"**

"What the Hell does that even mean?!" Aria questioned the ridicules thing Laki just said though didn't realize it was the attack she's going to use on him.

Wooden chains start wrapping around Aria's legs pulling him and wrapping almost all over his body pinning him down to the ground, he struggles to escape but some more wooden chain came wrap him up more for extra sure he's lock in.

Romeo jump as high as he can with his flaming attack all ready to go, then he looks up to the sky before throwing the fireball.

" **Rainbow Fire"**

What Romeo was looking at is Hulk who had jumped higher than Romeo catches the fireball in his hands as he charges up with his own **Gamma Magic** trying to combine it with the **Rainbow Fire** focusing all the magic into one final attack.

"N-No, that's impossible, you're trying to perform **Unison Raid** but NO ONE in history has EVER been able to achieve that kind of power, you're only wasting away your own strength!" Aria stated crazily.

"To those who put their heart into and believing in each other, even the impossible can become possible!" Hulk argued back, soon his clutched fist glow even brighter as the two magic has become one with each other.

Feeling the attack is ready; Hulk dives down straight towards Aria with his magic-coated fist in front coming in fast as Aria screams in fear begging for mercy and to be release and promises to never try to hurt others nor ever bother Fairy Tail and Hulk again but his fate was already sealed.

" **Rainbow Gamma Meteor"**

Hulk's fist made impact to Aria head and the ground beneath him causing large cracks to open and strong shockwaves bursting from the attack as rainbow colored spiked aura erupts almost lighting up the night sky. The light dies down as the dust clears up, seeing Hulk on top of Aria with his face cover in Hulk's fist; when remove Aria's face is all ruin covered in buries and blood coming out of his nose and mouth, when the look of his eyes he's out cold for a long time.

 **(Music End)**

Hulk could've won this fight on his own but he decided to let Romeo and Laki get in on it as well since this guy messes their guild before and wanted payback.

"So, he's done for?" Romeo asked just walked up to the big green guy.

"From the looks of it, he won't be causing trouble anytime soon." Laki claimed, hopefully to never have to see this freak ever again.

"It's not over yet, there's still that leader of theirs let's hope Wolverine can put a stop to him." Hulk said looking up in the night sky wondering how Wolverine is holding up.

 **(With Wolverine)**

"AAAAGGH!" Wolverine screamed slashing away some of Jose's shadow puppets and slices his palm leaving three scratch marks as it bleeds from the cuts.

Jose then felt something, feeling Aria magic has vanish like what happened to Sol.

"You felt that didn't you, another of your buddies is down for the count and you're that's left." Wolverine smirked.

True, now Jose is the only one remaining which makes him more furious than before, he had hoped since Fairy Tail has grown very weak over the pass 6 years it would be easy for him for destroy the guild that ruined his life but now two of his best men are beaten. With some help from the Hulk he can understand but those weak little fairies still managed to take them down.

"I have gone too far for this to be wasted by some idiocies fairy brats." Jose muttered as dark-purplish aura form around his body.

"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! EVERYTHIGN WILL BE MINE BECAUSE I AM THE STRONG AND THE WEAK WILL DIE FOR STAIND IN WAY!" Jose shouted fiercely as shockwaves burst from him powering up his magic. Wolverine just stands there looking all calm until he readies his claws and got into his battle stance.

"Well, looks like I'm gonna have to teach you some manners and remind of a painful lesson: RO NEVER MESS WITH FAIRY TAIL!" Wolverine shouted as red aura forms around him bursting of power as well.

This is it, the final battle to decided who will be left standing and hope of Fairy Tail rests on Wolverine shoulders as he is the Hope of the guild that will help them become the strongest guild in Fiore.

* * *

 **KO new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Now it's all down to Wolverine vs the former Master Jose, the battle will be intense as our clawed hero give it all he's got to defeated Jose and save Fairy Tail from certain doom. A mysterious woman appear seem to have some concern for Wolverine, I'm sure you guess who it is but you'll have to wait and see.**

 **Hope the battle in this chapter was awesome as I tried to give each of them a spot in the fight and thought about doing a Unison Raid since we haven't seen much of it in the Fairy Tail series. I'm a big fan of Hulk so I'm sure Aria 'Zero' spell couldn't defeat the likes of him.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wolverine vs Jose!**

"AAAGGGGHHH!" Wolverine growled as he slashes away Jose's **Shade Soldiers** faster than he can create them.

Once Wolverine got close enough, he grabs Jose by the collar and gave him a series of headbutts then kick him away to a tree. Jose groan in anger that someone like him could even land severely blows on him, it that made him mad.

"You think, the likes of you, could stand in the way of my revenge!" Jose yelled as he fires magic blasts at the clawed boy.

"The only thing you'll getting is a one-way trip to the hospital!" Wolverine yelled while dodging. He climbs up a nearby tree and slashes at bog branch off and throws it at Jose.

Jose form a giant shade arm to smash the incoming branch but didn't realize it was a distraction as Wolverine is already close to Jose on his left and uppercut-slash him and on shoulder and his cheek. Blood splats out of the wound as Jose gasps but remain his ground and bring the shade arm at Wolverine smack him away.

" **Darkness Prison"** Jose slams his hands to the ground as the magic travels through the ground to right under Wolverine's feet, seeing he plans to dodge but avoid a blast from Jose's eyes which distracted him long enough for Wolverine to find himself trap in a dark-purplish cage.

"How do you like that, I've been preparing this spell for that old fool, Makarov, so far I used it on some plant and trees and I couldn't wait to figure out what it'll does to a living thing like you!" Jose grinned widely.

Wolverine began to feel something strange in his body, his vision starts to become a little blurry, feeling his legs are about to turn into jelly, and his skin color seem to fade as well as his body is slowly becoming skinner. Feeling that his life is slipping out of his body.

"HAHAHAHA, YES THAT'S WHAT I LIKE TO SEE!" Jose laughed crazy seeing Wolverine become weak and helpless.

"Once you're out of the picture along with your friends, I'll take my sweet time in killing the rests of Fairy Tail once and for all!" Jose declared laughing even louder.

Wolverine tires his best to hang on and keep standing despite his weaken state, he is starting to lose some air from his lungs and had to think of something fast. He brought up his claw high above him pouring everything strength he has left.

"Oh, a desperate attempt to escape, you can go ahead and try but it's useless." Jose said before spitting on the soon-be-to dead claw-boy for mocking him.

Wolverine, now felt really anger that this old bastard thinks this fight is over, to him it's far from it and he's gonna show him what happens when you tangle with the Wolverine. Suddenly, he felt in him that he hasn't felt before in a long time, like something he forgotten, not sure what it is, he tries to channel that feeling in his claws. Small sparks begun to appear coursing on the claws, seconds later the sparks became burst into dark-red/black lightning.

"What?" Jose confused seeing the lightning coated claw.

With a mighty roar, Wolverine swing his claws against the cage fast and strong slashing away the **Dark Prison** away into nothingness. Jose gasps of fear, shock to see his cage has been destroyed.

"I-I-Impossible, how could have the strength to escape my **Dark Prison** it should've hold against two S-Class Wizards and a Guild Master! Plus, you were on a brick of death, there's no way you could summon that kind of power?!" Jose panicked in anger, but Wolverine say anything as he still weak waiting for his **Healing Factor** to kick in.

"ANSWER ME?!" Jose yelled wanting answers now.

"I… I don't know how… I didn't even know I could do that… i just felt something… and I went along with it…" Wolverine said softly while breathing in and out, trying to speak loud enough for the former guild mater to hear.

"Besides, even if… you tried that little… trick, I doubt that'll even work on the old man." Wolverine stated slowly getting back up as his body begins to return to normal.

"Because from what I've heard, the old man would've break out of that bird-cage with a flick of his finger." Wolverine said fully recover back to full strength.

Jose became more angry than before as a tick mark appears on his forehead, being lectured that Makarov could easily escape his newly powerful spell that his spend years of perfecting that spell and now this brat has somehow broke it.

 **(Music: Marvel vs Capcom 3-Theme of Wolverine)**

Jose scream in rage as he raises his dark aura coated hands, suddenly a large jellyfish shade creature come out from behind Jose and command it to attack Wolverine. It swings its big arms at him pounding the ground, but it keeps missing as the clawed boy dodges them and slices up some of its arms, but they kept growing as he cuts them. Wolverine leaps toward the dark purplish thing, spinning very fast turning into a human drill.

" **Drill Claw"** Wolverine drills his way inside the shade jellyfish thinking of trying to destroy it from the inside. He closes his eyes, trying to focus on bringing out the lightning he did before. To his surprises, the lightning seems to have felt his will and came out, he started to feel as though he knows this power and felt like he always had it for the longest time. He spins around fast, like a human spin-top, releasing in all direction.

Outside, the jelly creature looks as though it's in pain groaning as it fell to the ground, then exploded as lightning from before bursts out as the shade jellyfish was destroyed. Leaving nothing but Wolverine standing at the spot.

"GGGRRAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Jose screamed of rage throwing his hands down, unnoticed to the Wolverine, a large shade giant arm with the biggest tree in its clutches swings down.

It was until at the last second, he begun to notice the tree is about to smash him like a flat pancake, however just when it was half an inch close to his face the tree has wilted away into nothing but dust before it could even touch Wolverine much to his surprises.

"What, the tree wither away, it's like its time have accelerated ahead?" Jose confused not sure if this was Wolverine doing or something else.

Wolverine is also confused of what just happened, he then sniffs the area to check if there was anyone nearby who might 've helped him. He found someone, somewhere among the trees, he seems to have known this scent as he smirks thinking of thanking this person later. He turns back to Jose and got into his battle stance.

"Well, it seems lady luck is on my side, meaning your end has come." Wolverine said readying his claws as spark of his lightning courses over his body. Jose growls at this.

"Don't be so cocky, you, young stupid animal, I still have a few tricks left up my sleeves!" Jose shouted before charging at Wolverine as he does the same.

The two clashes, making a powerful shockwave and the ground cracking from the force, then the jump high in the air locking each other in a barrage-clash of punches and kicks. Jose ended it by headbutting Wolverine away back to the ground and pull his arm back pouring his magic in it.

" **Dark Wave"** Jose fired a large magic beam at Wolverine, sending a wave of ghost at him, but Wolverine slashes the wave in half splitting it into two beam firing pass him.

" **Shade Entangle"** Jose launches skull ghost at Wolverine trapping in a bind while zaps him, making him groan in pain.

"I got you now, I'll just squeeze the life out of you!" Jose said pulling his hands closer making the ghost bind gripping tighter on Wolverine.

Despite being trap by the crazy old man, he smiles and then he laughs a little.

"What's so funny?" Jose asked.

"Just giving you a fair warning not to piss me too much or else things will get ugly for you." Wolverine smirked while struggles to break free.

"Oh really, then how about this!" Jose shouted as his eyes turns black, raised one hand in the air using his magic to summon a dark cloud above the two as you could hear roaring sounds coming from it.

"This is little something picked up as well, just to make that old fart suffer the pain I went through."

"Go on, do your worse!" Wolverine gestured.

"You ask for this. **Demon Lightning of Hell** " A giant black-purple lightning bolt came down from the cloud, striking at Wolverine and more came at him later.

"Hahaha, how do you like the taste of that, boy!" Jose said, but what he doesn't realizes that he has just sealed his own fate.

Jose laughing grin soon became gasps of shock of what he's seeing, Wolverine is EATING the lightning bolts and keep eating until Jose stop the cloud before anything happens, but it was too late.

"Thanks for the grub, I was actually getting pretty hungry for a while, and now I'm full and ready to unleash hell on you!" Wolverine shouted as his body bursts of dark red-black lightning coursing through his body on both the inside and out. Releasing his true power giving off a powerful shockwave.

Jose begins to panic; his mind is consuming with fear just like that time when Makarov unleash his spell against leaving him nothing but shivering coward afterward. He wants to run away, but his legs won't move as they are frozen in fear as sweats begin to flow from his head. All his scheming and revenge plan have been ruined by some newbie and he just claimed that he didn't know he had lightning magic yet he's using it like a pro. He clutches his hand fist, letting out a little blood from it, as he now feels new anger of the boy and he screams in agonizing rage.

" **Dead Man's Wave"** Jose thrusts both his hands forward unleashing a giant horde of ghost-skeletons into a big wave straight at Wolverine who reeled his head ready to fire his own attack.

He then felt something in his head snaps, seeing a flashback has appeared in his mind, even hearing the words.

 **(Flashback)**

" _Lightning Devil's Rage" Wolverine firing a lightning breath attack!_

 **(Flashback End)**

" **Lightning Devil's Rage"** Wolverine fires the lightning breath attack, easily breaking through Jose's attack heading straight for him. Jose getting hit by the blast as he fades inside the lightning like he's being consume by it and a big explosion erupts as a big mushroom-like cloud forms.

 **(Music End)**

Wolverine waited to see if the old fool is still stand or is finally knocked out, the dust clear out to reveal Jose unconcise with his eyes rolled to the back of his head and covers in bruises and the deep cut wound he gave him earlier has gotten worse than before. Seem there is no saving him now as his life will soon fade and his soul to the afterlife: probably to Hell mostly.

"You have done well, Wolverine." A woman said congrats Wolverine on a job well done against Jose as she simply walks up to him like she just appeared out of fin air.

She seems to be a tall woman with a rather voluptuous and sexy figure almost like an hour glass figure, long dark-purple hair, and her outfit now consists of little more than a tabard-like garment that exposes her back. The attire is open on both sides of her body except for a small attachment at her waist, and she dons long black boots that leave her upper thighs bare. She is also wearing a hooded cloak.

"You could've at least step in if you wanted to." Wolverine said.

"But didn't you once told me that you fight your own battles and want to finish them yourself." Ultear recalled.

"Right, you're still as beautiful as ever, Ultear." Wolverine complimented before he began to feel his body giving as he's about to fall, but Ultear catches him with his head rested on her very large breasts.

"You were really amazing, like the first time we met, and you even did a slayer magic." Ultear said sitting on her knees. "When did you learned how to do that?" She asked, never saw Wolverine do a slayer magic before.

"I think I just regain some memories during that fight, I always had this, but I guess I couldn't use until now." Wolverine stated.

"I've encounter **Dragon Slayer Magic** , **God Slayer Magic** , but never in my wildest dream I would witness **Devil Slayer Magic** , life sure full of surprises." Ultear commented making Wolverine smirk.

"Glad you enjoyed the show, though I think we're gonna have to cut our reunion short, I smell my friends coming." Wolverine said sniffing his friends getting closer to his location.

"Alright, until we meet again, my lovely Wolverine." Ultear said playfully before laying his head down on the ground and kiss him on the lips as he kisses back for short time, then Ultear went up and vanish just in time as his friends have shown up.

 **(The Next Day, in the morning)**

"Well, that was a crazy mission." Wolverine stated the others agree.

"Yeah, who knew we could get ourselves involve like that." Max said.

"It was crazy than a barrel of angry cats, but we're alive and all, so that's fine." Laki said happy.

"And we got back at those Phantom Losers, so I'm good." Romeo added feeling a bit proud for getting to beat them up.

"Though you have gone a bit overbroad, killing off Jose like that." Max concerned even though they were enemies, Max doesn't feel right about killing someone.

"Yeah well, it was his own fault for signing his own death warrant." Wolverine said. Hulk walk up to the gang.

"Everything is all clear with the village, they're happy that their town is safe, and we can all go freely." Hulk reported.

"Hey Hulk, you're going back to Fury and others?" Wolverine asked Hulk nod.

"Yeah, I'm an Avenger and I have to be with my guild, so we can do things that are impossible to do alone or something like that." Hulk said.

"I'm glad we got payed with the reward they promise, this is the first for Fairy Tail to raise again." Laki excited.

"So, your Guild is an independent guild?" Max asked.

"Not exactly, you could we're the Magic Council's… rogue untie, we come and go as we please and answer trouble we hear."

"Well, let me know if you guys needed help, me and Fairy Tail will back you up." Wolverine declared raising his fist up.

"We will, thanks." Hulk said fist pump with Wolverine though sending flying a few feet away. Hulk laughs a bit with the others worried.

"You are so lucky I'm still a bit tired from the fight last night." Wolverine snarled walking away but stops and turn to Hulk.

"By the way, how's Jean doing?" Wolverine asked.

"She's doing fine I think, last I heard from her, she is doing some modeling for that wizard magazine." Hulk answered then smirks.

"Are missing your favorite She-Hulk?" Hulk teased making Wolverine blush in red.

"Shut up, you, big green monkey, I was just asking that's all!" Wolverine shouted in anger.

"Really, because I remember Jean mention something the two of you at a hotel and…" Hulk was cut off by Wolverine's hard headbutt and the two began to brawl like wild animals in a comedy dust cloud like a cartoon.

"Should we stop them?" Romeo asked.

"Our train doesn't leave for another few hours, so I think we can wait." Max suggested waiting for Wolverine and Hulk to stop fighting while they also cause some destruction around them.

Thank goodness, they're far away from the village, otherwise things could've gotten worst for everyone, and that's saying something since Fairy Tail were known for causing destruction everywhere they go for a job and getting some complains about them.

* * *

 **KO new chapter is finish and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Phantom Lord is finally defeated for good this time and Wolverine has discovered his magic: Devil Slayer Magic. How did he get this; the answer will be reveal in later chapters.**

 **Ultear have made her appearance and seem to know Wolverine closer than you would think as we'll find out how they met, and the mention of She-Hulk, she'll make her debut soon: probably making her part of Wolverine's harem.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Trip Up the Snowy Mountain**

Inside a dark room with lacrima screens, showing images and recordings of a certain metal-clawed mega fighting against the Former Phantom Lord Jose; collecting some data on the boy of his fighting style and his magic or magics in his case. At the very center of the room, a bald old-looking man with glasses though his eyes don't show through them and a large note book writing down everything he sees.

"Giving yourself too much doc." A man voice chuckled walking into the room.

He appears to be a young man, around 18 or 19-years-old, standing about 6.3 feet tall and brown hair, brushy sideburns as well. He wears a black jacket, red shirt, brown pants, and black shoes. Up close to his face, showing his teeth, he has two very razor-sharp fangs, his fingers with razor-sharp claws like he's a wild animal.

"What do you want Victor? I'm business." The Doc said.

"Just came to see how've you been doing all this time and my name is Sabretooth now." Victor said, but also known as Sabretooth, looking around seeing the lacrima screens. "Keeping an eye on my baby brother?" He asked.

"A few days ago, one of my men who was spying on the Hulk also spotted Wolverine battling the once know Phantom Lord Guild." The Doc said.

Sabretooth saw the screens seeing how Wolverine is still vicious as ever maybe even more, until he spotted one screen showing Wolverine displaying lightning attacks. He a bit surprise seeing Wolverine unleashing THAT magic after all these years.

"So, he actually used his **Devil Slayer Magic** , huh, didn't think he would even remember that." Sabretooth said with an anger tone.

"Of course, he has that power for the longest of time since you two were once trained by very powerful demons in your youngest age, even growing closer like family." The Doc mentioned Sabretooth clutches his fist and growling a bit.

" **Dragon Slayers, God Slayers, and Devil Slayers,** all unique and powerful magic that could be consider legends, but in this world of our; legends are real." The Doc stated finishing writing down his notes before closing the book.

"Whatever you say Doc, guess we'll how strong Wolverine will get before we settle the score." Sabretooth smirked while consuming himself in blue-black aura.

"I guess killing your own demonic foster parents would make you think of killing your own younger brother." The Doc said getting up from his chair.

"Sometimes in our case, we call it tough love." Sabretooth joked as the Doc walk pass him to the door as it slides open themselves.

"Plus, he also got his **Berserker Rage** during his time with you." Sabretooth reminded the Doc as he clutches his left arm tightly, but remain calm.

"I am thinking of restarting the Weapon X program, you're welcome to join once I have Wolverine in my clutches." The Doc declared.

"I'm sure you would like to team up with him again like old times, with the combine force of Sabretooth and Wolverine, Devil's Lightning and Wind." The Doc said before the door closes.

Sabretooth is left alone in the room as the lacrima screens are still on, he crosses his arms together and let out a mighty roar unleashing a furry gust of wind slicing up everything around including the screens. After a few seconds, he calms down stopping the wind, then he smiles insanely.

"Just you wait, James, we'll have our Ultimate Battle of Sabretooth vs Wolverine!" Sabretooth claimed.

 **(Fairy Tail Guild)**

Wolverine is seen drinking some alcohol at the bar section, it has been a couple of months since his adventure with his old friend/rival the Hulk while battling against some washed-up guild that had a stupid grudge against Fairy Tail. He has been going on to some other mission, but not as big or crazy, just stopping some bandits and helping others with some things. Right now, all he wants to do is just relax for a few days, it's a good thing his **Healing Factor** can also help him not get drunk no matter how many alcohols he drinks. However, he has been trying to figure about his **Lightning Devil Slayer Magic** , like how and where did he learned it from, sadly nothing is coming to him nor has he tried to remember.

"Hey."

Wolverine turns around to see Romeo standing near him holding a paper in his hand.

"What's up, Fire-kid." Wolverine agreed Romeo with a nickname though he didn't seem to mind.

"I found a job, normally I would ask Bisca and Alzack, but they're out of town with their daughter"

"And you want me to tag along to go to this job." Wolverine finished Romeo sentence, he nodded and handed him the request.

 **Defeat Dozens of Mountain Vulcans Terrorizing the Town**

 **300,000 Jewels**

"(Located near the snowy mountain, that… feels familiar.)" Wolverine thought thinking he has been to the snow part of the country before, but can't quite remember. Maybe going there would jog something in his head.

"Alright, I'll come with you." Wolverine said handed Romeo back the request as he walks up to his dad telling him about a request.

Wolverine wonders why Romeo would want to do a request with him, he didn't seem like he trust Wolverine fully though he doesn't hate him as well. Maybe this could be a good chance to get to know Romeo more and hopefully earn his trust after this job.

 **(Later, Snow Town)**

"Well, those damn monkeys really made a mess to this place." Wolverine commented as he and Romeo have arrived at the town.

Seeing some of the houses are almost destroyed but are still standing. Men and women are doing their best repairing them while the children are playing around having fun and all, though there are some teens helping out cleaning up as well. The two even saw fewer women shaking in fear about the Vulcans trying to take them away for themselves, that really boils up Wolverine.

They soon made their way to the Mayor's house, entering to his office.

"Oh, are you the wizards who answered our call?" The Mayor asked worrying.

"Yes, we're Fairy Tail here to help." Romeo answered he and Wolverine showing their guild marks.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here! Our town is in a crisis because of those Vulcans." The Mayor said.

"Don't worry bub, we'll make sure those monkeys won't lay a finger on this town or its people." Wolverine declared showing his claws.

Later, Wolverine and Romeo are standing at the edge of town in front of the welcome sign. The Mayor told them the Vulcans always come around 3 o'clock, which is a few minutes from now, waiting for them to come.

Wolverine thought this might be a good time to bond a little with the young fire-magic user.

"So, I heard you always come to the guild when you were little, back when before your dad became Guild Master." Wolverine said, but Romeo remain silent. This is going to harder than he thought.

"There were some very strong guild members, few of them are **Dragon Slayers** packing some really strong stuff in their fist. Though your friends told me they always caused some destruction to some towns wherever they go, seem a like a wild bunch." Wolverine chuckled hearing some stories about the guild missing members.

Romeo still kept quiet, but starting to remember those 'friends' he once knew before they disappeared, still hoping they'll come home one day even now.

"I even heard about a guy name Natsu, said he's the wildest crazy guy who's proud of being a member and treating the guild like family. I would like to know what it would be like meeting now." Wolverine wondered before taking a little sip from his bottle he got from the guild before leaving.

"He would think you're awesome." Romeo finally answered, patting on his guild mark.

"And he would also challenge you to a fight." Romeo added.

"Really?" Wolverine asked smirks.

"He would always challenge those who seem to be the strongest like some of our guild members, though he would almost-no always lose like to Erza or Gildart, with Gray is mostly a draw. He would keep challenging them until he has surpassed them declaring himself the strongest." Romeo mentioned making Wolverine feels excited.

"Cool, I wouldn't mind going a few dozen rounds with that guy, my claws are aching to fight a strong opponent. Natsu maybe the second person to give me a good fight." Wolverine claimed Romeo became confused of that statement.

"If Natsu is second, then who's the first?" Romeo asked Wolverine signs as he brought out his claws to look at his reflections.

"Someone I once called… Brother." Wolverine simple answered.

Suddenly, the two mages heard loud stomping on the ground coming from ahead of them; getting some clear visionally of some large muscle figures. They knew only one thing: The Vulcans are coming.

 **(Music-Rebellion II: Blazblue, Ragna Theme)**

"Hey kid, how big of an explosion can your fire make?" Wolverine asked thinking of a plan.

"What do you have in mind?" Romeo asked back.

"I got the front, you go for the middle, then we'll attack the end together." Wolverine said, Romeo nodded knowing he's use to crazy things like that.

Wolverine quickly grabs Romeo's arm throwing him high above the stampeded Vulcans and Wolverine charging the ones in front. The Vulcans didn't seem to care about the two trying to stop them thinking they'll just crush them flat, big mistake for underestimating Fairy Tail.

Wolverine slashes through some Vulcans as they fall and screaming painfully, he stops charging up his magic as other Vulcans became angry for their fallen brethren. They try jumping at him to crush him in a dog pile. Which is what he was hoping for.

" **Lightning Devil Fatal Claw"** Unleashing a lightning X shape all around him shocking the Vulcans that are caught by the X and the lightning coursing out of the X shocking the others as well.

Meanwhile, Romeo charges up a red fire orb about the sizes of himself and threw at the Vulcans below him.

" **Red-Hot Explosion"** The fire ball hit few Vulcans on impact making a huge explosion bellowing away the others that are caught by the blast, leaving them all with burn marks and fall unconscious.

Romeo lands on his feet ready for fight some more, but he fails to notice one Vulcan behind him with a sharp stack-stick ready to impale him. It thrust the stack at the boy and blood are spilled on the white floor. However, it's not Romeo who caught impaled, but Wolverine shielding him from the sneak attack.

"Picking on little kids, you dirty monkeys are really starting to piss me off." Wolverine snarled as he impales the Vulcan killing it before throwing it off him and getting the stack out. The wounds began to heal quickly.

"You okay?" Wolverine concerned.

Romeo was shock that Wolverine took that blow for him, he risks his life to protect kind of reminding him of Natsu, and now he knows this guy can be fully trusted as a fellow Fairy Tail member.

"I'm good, even though you have your healing power, that was pretty reckless." Romeo said.

"There's also my metal bones and we're family right, guilds are like family and we gotta protect each other and grow stronger together." Wolverine stated holding out his fist, Romeo fists bump with his agreeing with Wolverine.

"We're both alive, you want to see your friends come home and I want to meet them, so let's live out our lives until Natsu and the others come home!" Wolverine determines shouted.

For the first time in over 6 years, Romeo smiles glad that Wolverine has joined Fairy Tail and felt hope raising from within believing the Natsu and the others will come home.

They stare down at the remaining angry Vulcans as they scream in rage and charges right at them, planning on avenging their friends/brothers. Wolverine reels in his head preparing his breath-attack while little red-black lightning sparks out of his mouth and Romeo charging up his own finishing move.

" **Lightning Devil"**

" **Rainbow Fire"**

They both fire their attack together nearly at the same time.

" **Roar"**

" **Stream"**

A large red-black lightning beam flying together with a large but smaller rainbow blazing beam heading straight for the Vulcans. The monkey monster group all stop seeing the attacks coming and started to panic until they're engulfed, causing a giant explosion destroying the path and KO the Vulcans probably into a coma-like state.

 **(Music End)**

The dust cleared up showing all the Vulcans defeated lying on the snowy ground, though some are dead because of Wolverine, but the job is done. They have completed their mission, the Mayor did also mention that these are the only group of Vulcans around, so the town is out of harms way for a long time.

Wolverine and Romeo look at each other with victory smiles and a high-five, now it was time to collect their reward and head home.

 **(Edge of Magnolia Town)**

A green, muscular woman, standing about 6.7 feet tall, wearing a purple and white tight sleeveless/legless leotard design. Breasts Sizes: G-cup. Sitting on a **Magic Motorcycle** while drinking a bottle of water and pouring the rest on her head to cool her down from the heat, not that she minds; shaking left and right letting her hair flow a bit like she's caught in a slow-motion moment in a movie or something. She looks up to the sign that says 'Magnolia' and smirks.

"Cuz said that Wolverine has joined a guild, Fairy Tail of all guilds." The green woman said in a sexy western accent.

"Though I actually still support Fairy Tail as a fan even when things went bad for them, plus he did say about a promise to join them." She said as she gets on her ride pointing the vehicle at the entrance.

"Plus, Hulk and I did get if Wolverine did join Fairy Tail I'll have to join in as well. Something tells me things are going get more fun from here on out." The green woman smirked and drives right into town.

* * *

 **KO new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Wolverine and Romeo have started becoming friends together. I'm making Romeo smile earlier before the original timeline and hope you're all ready for a new player joining Fairy Tail as you can already tell who it is.**

 **Sabretooth has made a small but first appearance and showing his Wind Devil Slayer Magic, proving that he's gonna be a tough foe for the guild and Wolverine will fight him to protect them. Just like any other rivalry of Sabretooth and Wolverine from the comics.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Surprising New Guild Member!**

Wolverine and Romeo have made it back to Magnolia after spending the night at the winter town they saved from the pack of Vulcans, thinking they deserve a good night sleep at a nice warm comfy bed before heading home, the towns folk were thrilled for the Fairy Wizards success they threw out a big party of their honor. The two enjoyed it of course thinking they should also have some fun after a job well done.

"Can't wait to show Dad the reward we got for another successful job." Romeo smiled holding the bag of jewels.

"Yep, everyone is gonna be thrill that Fairy Tail is making their way back to the top and all." Wolverine said looking up the peaceful blue sky.

The boys walk pass the town to the path to their guildhall, along the way they've been hearing some town folks, adult and children alike saying something about a surprise visitor in town. This got some curious until they are called out by a man running up to them.

"HEY! Romeo! Wolverine! You guys just got back from a job?" The man asked exciting.

"Yeah, just heading back to the guild." Wolverine answered confuses of what's got this man so excited about.

"Well, I think you're going to find a surprise there!" The man said before walking back to his own business.

"What's that all about?" Romeo confused.

"No idea, it must be about this visitor the town is talking about." Wolverine guessed.

"He said something a surprise at our guild, think it's someone important visiting there?" Wolverine asked.

"Maybe it could Jason for Sorcerer Magazine." Romeo shrugged.

"Please, not that guy again, I had enough of the guy's yelling of COOL and whatever. He's lucky I don't waste my claws on someone like him." Wolverine snarled. Remembering the time Jason came to the guild after hearing about a new member of Fairy Tail and went to asked him some question, though the interview was a bit annoying because of Jason's shouting of exciting.

"I'm sure it's not a big deal." Romeo claimed.

Wolverine and Romeo made it to the guild small building finally returning home, they notice a magic-motorcycle park in front of the guildhall. Wolverine took a closer look at the bike seeing as he feels like he has seen this before, then his eyes widen after sniffs the bike getting a familiar scent of someone he knows too well.

"No… it can't be." Wolverine said softly.

"What is it?" Romeo asked.

"I think I know who this mystery guest it." Wolverine said before heading to the doors with Romeo behind.

Wolverine slams the doors open and to his shock, that someone he guessed after knowing the scent from the bike is right.

"Go, go, go, go, go, go, go!" Everyone in the guild cheered at Macao who seems to be in a drinking contest with a tall green woman.

Macao is on his 8th drink while the green woman is on her 16th two times more than Macao, and she doesn't look all dizzy drunk almost as if she's resistant to alcohol though her cheeks are blushing tiny red dots.

"Ready to give up?" The green woman asked setting down the empty and pick up her 17th cup.

"I-I-In your dr-dreams, I'll admit y-you're quite the drinker remains me of one of our members, but you're not g-gonna get the b-best of me." Macao said dizzy looking like he's about to fall at any time now.

"If you say so." The green woman smirked before taking two cups in each hand and began drinking them all.

Seeing this suddenly made Macao drop his cup and covering his mouth with his hand with a shock sick-looking expression then ran towards the open window vomiting through the outside while Wakaba softy pants him on the back trying to comfort him the best he can.

"Told you it was a dumb idea to challenge her like that." Wakaba said, Macao try to say something back at his friend, but he couldn't as he continues to vomit some more.

"You're really amazing, we've only known that Cana was the only one in our guild to ever hold her liquor!" Max said patting the woman on the back on the back.

"Thanks, wish I could meet her, I bet she would give me a challenge." The woman said.

"From what I heard, I think you can still beat her." Wolverine said getting everyone's attention to him and Romeo.

"Hey, Wolverine and Romeo are back!" Jet shouted.

The green woman smiles seeing Wolverine right in front of her as he returns the smile as well, she got up from her sit and walks up to the Devil Slayer as she swings her hips a bit. Once she was close enough, seeing she is taller about 6.9 feet tall, she grabs him by the head pressing him between her very large J-cup breasts, which to the boys in the guild are the biggest since probably either Lucy, Erza, or Mira. Everyone gasps while blushing at the sight and the weirdest thing is that Wolverine doesn't seem to mind as he hugs her back.

"It's good to see you, Jen!" Wolverine mumbled smiling in the green woman's now known as 'Jen' breasts.

"Aww, were you thinking about me this whole time?" Jen asked playfully.

"Mostly, nice to see you're keeping yourself in great shape." Wolverine complimented looking up to Jen's eyes.

"Ahem."

Wolverine and Jen separate to see the whole guild along with Romeo who had walk to their side and Macao recovered from his vomiting, they're all stock with jaws dropped and some maybe blushing while confuses of what's going on here. Except for Asuka, who's smiling that Wolverine is reunited with an old friend, thank god, she's too young to understand what Jen's doing.

"Wolverine, do you know this woman?" Alzack asked.

"Yeah, it sounds like you two have history together?" Kinana wondered.

Wolverine knew he was gonna have to tell his friends about his past after his lost his memories like the people he met and the places he's been to. Though he didn't think someone he knows would come to him at an unexpected timing.

He signs scratching the back of his head and look straight at his guild mates.

"Everyone, as you may already know, this Jen otherwise known as She'Hulk, Jen, Fairy Tail." Wolverine introduced everyone to each other.

"Wait, She-Hulk, that sounds familiar somehow." Laki wondered feeling like she heard the before.

"That because my cousin is the Hulk himself." Jen blurted out.

"WHAAAAAAATT!" Everyone shouted in shock.

"You mean that big green guy is your cousin?" Max asked though starting to see the resemblances between Jen and Hulk: they're both green and tall.

"Yeah, though I wasn't always like this, it's a long story." Jen said flexing her muscles a bit while Wolverine roll his eyes.

"And what about you two, what's your story?" Droy asked.

Well, Jen is… one of my girlfriends." Wolverine confessed nervously as he blushes and Jen giggles at her man being nervous.

…

…

…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAATT?!" They yelled again only louder than before like they're screaming their souls out of their bodies.

"They sure are a lively crew." Jen commented.

"You could say that." Wolverine signed.

"Man, not only do we get a new member after Wolverine, but she's also Wolverine's girlfriend!" Macao shocked.

"Wait, did he say, 'one of his girlfriends', does that mean he has more?!" Warrem asked shock and jealous of Wolverine being like a lady-killer.

Wolverine is feeling pretty embarrassing about telling the guild about Jen as his girlfriend, but his thoughts snap when he realizes that the Guild Master mentioned about a new member. He turns to Jen with a smirk on her face looking at his surprise reaction, knowing what he's thinking.

"Jen, you're joining Fairy Tail?" Wolverine asked, never thought that he see Jen joining a guild, considering she wasn't into that in the first place.

"Yeah, I made a bet with Hulk that if you join a guild within the year, I would join the guild you're in." Jen explained feeling a bit embarrass.

"Is it because you couldn't stop thinking about me?" Wolverine asked grinning at the tall green girl.

"You're lucky you're cute." Jen said kneeing down to Wolverine's level kissing him on the lips as he kisses back.

"Awww." Wolverine and Jen separate to see the guild watching them like one of those family's movies feeling happy for the star couple.

"Don't you guys have other things to do?" Wolverine asked trying to brush off the crowd.

Soon, everyone started leaving the two alone pretending they have other plans to do for the day as some leaves the guild to town while others remain in the guild doing something like talking with friends and having a good drink from the bar.

Wolverine and Jen walk outside of the guild, sitting on a rock together while watching the beautiful sit of the town with the clear blue sky and saw some birds flying together passing by.

"I met Ultear on one of the mission." Wolverine mentioned.

"Really, how's she doing these days." Jen asked hugging Wolverine from behind with her breasts being on top of his head.

"Great, saw her after a big battle with some losers." Wolverine said.

"Yeah, Hulk about some idiots trying to use his powers for revenge, guess we'll meet the other two as well." Jen stated about seeing Wolverine's other girlfriends later in time.

"Maybe, if their guilds don't try to outshine us or kill us on the spot. Whichever comes first." Wolverine said making himself comfortable on Jen's laps.

"Well then, this is gonna be the adventure of a lifetime!" Jen declared.

"By the way, did you get your guild mark?" Wolverine asked.

Jen move her shoulder showing Wolverine the Fairy Tail emblem on her right shoulder colored in purple.

Wolverine smiles, thinking with Jen around he will help make Fairy Tail be known as the greatest guild in the kingdom again. Like Jen said: this is the adventure of a lifetime.

* * *

 **KO new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **There you have it everyone, Jen A.K.A She-Hulk has joined Fairy Tail making things more exciting for the guild as the adventures awaits them will be more dangerous than ever before and hope they'll be ready to face them head on. Yes, Jen is in Wolverine's harem I thought they would make a good couple together and there'll be more girls joining in later on.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Major Squirrel Problem!**

Victor Stone aka Sabretooth is walking through a street on a peaceful neighborhood of a nice-looking town though one part about it that is anything but peaceful, he turn to his right on a concern walking down a dangerous destroyed-looking street. Most of the buildings are all rundown and mostly broken though still standing, the streets are crawling with dangerous people either young kids lose their home or adults losing their way in life. Sabretooth came here to seek one person hoping he's finished with his little request. Sabretooth reach a small house between the other big buildings, he enters without even knocking thinking to let himself in.

"Hey, mister brainwashing dude, I'm here to pick HER up if you're done." Sabretooth called out, no responds yet, but he hears footsteps coming from upstairs then a fancy-dress wearing man came down.

"Oh! Sabretooth, I wasn't expecting here so soon!" The man said.

"Is she ready?" Sabretooth asked.

"Yes, the girl had proven to be a little difficult at first, but I've managed to wrap her mind into what you ask!" The hypnotizing man stated.

"Exactly!" Sabretooth smirked.

"So… about my payment?" The man asked, hoping Sabretooth would do his end of the bargain.

Sabretooth looks at the man with cold-dangerous looking eyes like a vicious wild animal which made the hypnotist nervous as he sweat drop, then suddenly he gasps of a sudden jolt from his body; looking down to see Sabretooth's hand impaling his stomach with his finger-claws and blood staining his clothes.

"Thanks for the help, I'll be sure to put her to good use." Sabretooth whispered to the man's ears before pulling his claws out letting the man fall to the floor and die in his own pool of blood.

Sabretooth went upstairs to see if the girl he brought her here a week ago truly is ready for a little job he has in mind for her. Finding her in an empty room with a single lamp hanging from the ceiling all tied up in a chair with chains, Sabretooth walk closer to her then the girl suddenly starts growling with red glowing eyes while struggling to break out of her binds.

"I see you're rearing to go! Good, now we can start our little fun for Wolverine." Sabretooth grinned.

 **(Fairy Tail Guildhall)**

"Well, that job could've gone better." Wolverine exclaimed as he took a gulp of his drink.

"Come on, Wolvy, we caught the bandits and saved the hostages!" Jen smiled before taking a bit of her chicken leg.

"Yeah, and destroyed a few buildings and wreck the town square!" Wolverine reminded his big green girlfriend the damage they've done just to get the bandits.

"Hey, they were packing some firepower and wouldn't go for the easy way." Jen pointed out.

"You're lucky we came back with some of the reward as we had to spend most of them fixing the town!" Wolverine said, wish they could've bring the whole reward.

"This is starting to feel like the old days, right, Macao?" Wakaba asked, remembering the times Natsu and the others would cause a big ruckus on whatever job they go to.

"Yeah, it's almost like they're here now." Macao smiled, hoping that one day the missing Fairy Tail members will come home to make new memories and meet the new members too.

"Look, baby, dangerous fights like we experienced are bond to happen wherever strong people like us go, so how about we enjoy ourselves tonight." She-Hulk suggested pulling Wolverine's head on her breast.

"You're one carving girl." Wolverine chuckled.

"Carving for a small and strong man like yourself!" Jen smirked using the word 'small' to pull her savage boyfriend her way.

Just as Wolverine and Jen are about to kiss, the door of the guildhall suddenly burst open making everyone inside jump a bit turning their attention of who could it be. All the guild members, minus Wolverine and Jen, shock to see two familiar faces standing before them.

One is a slim young man of average height with a muscular and toned body. He has bluish silver hair, most of which are spiky strands that jut upwards on top of his head, except for some which are kept pointing down and partially cover the upper left part of his face. His eyes are slanted, with dark round pupils and surrounded by similarly dark lines. He has small, linear, dark eyebrows. He wears a short, high-collared tunic, dark in color and has light edges and cuffs, together with many decorative motifs on the lower part of the chest and sleeves. his shoulders are covered by a dark mantle with a high collar and light, jagged edges matching his tunic. In addition, he appears to wear dark pants with light parts circling his thighs and gray boots.

The second guy is a tall and massive man with a heavily muscular figure, distinguished by his bald head, a pair of oval-shaped black marks just above his black eyes, and by his seeming lack of eyebrows. He also has a long, thin dark beard growing from his chin, which reaches down below his upper chest in a wavy motif. He dons traditional Japanese clothes; he wears a dark kimono, with the collar and sleeves adorned by a dark motif consisting of many squares placed in succession, linked together by a dark line and similarly flanked by two more lines, striped, traditional hakama and geta sandals paired with light tabi. He also sports a dark mantle draped over his shoulders.

"Jura? Lyon? What are you guys doing here?" Macao asked wondering what's going on.

"We came seeking help: our guild is under attack by a very strange but powerful enemy!" Jura answered shocking Fairy Tail.

"Something's going on at your guild and you need US to help you?" Laki asked worrying.

"Yes, normally we would handle this ourselves, but this foe seems to show a great deal of strength and some other feats despite me and Jura together." Lyon said, then he spotted Wolverine and Jen sitting together at the bar stand.

"At least we get the pleasure of meeting the new members we've heard about." Lyon interested hearing some stories about Fairy Tail's newest members.

"Oh, hear that sweetie, we're becoming famous!" Jen said smiling as Wolverine rolls his eyes.

"Yes, perhaps you two can help us." Jura suggested.

"Like what, exactly?" Wolverine asked.

"Let just say the situation is a little… nutty." Jura said looking embarrass for some reason.

"So, who is this foe?" Jen asked.

"We don't know, she just showed up out of nowhere with an odd army of… squirrels." Lyon said.

"Wait, squirrels? You've got to kidding here?" Max hoped these two are joking, then again, he doesn't think they've ever told a joke before.

"No, we're not, we even have the picture of the girl who's leading the squirrel, seem that she can control them with her magic." Lyon took out a picture showing it to everyone in the small building.

She's a fair skin girl with short brown hair, brown eyes, and seems to be shorter than Wolverine, and brown lipstick color. She wears a black-tight jumpsuit, a brown fur-coated one-piece swimsuit with a darker brown belt, brown fur sleeve bracelets, and black shoes to go with her jumpsuit. Besides showing sharp finger-claws, she also has a big fluffy tail that could be the softest thing that you could ever lad your face on and sleep forever. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

"DOREEN GREEN?!" Wolverine and Jen shouted at the same time shock.

"You know this girl?" Jura asked curious.

"Yeah, she's a VERY special friend of ours." Wolverine mentioned, still shock that Doreen is the one attack, that would explain the squirrel army.

"By that, he means his other girlfriend in his hare, beside myself of course!" Jen bragged leaning onto Wolverine shoulder, this shock Jura and Lyon.

"H-H-Harem?!" Lyon confused.

"Long story, which we don't have time. Can you tell us happened on the way to your guild?" Wolverine asked making his way to the door with Jen following.

"Yes, let us make heist to the Lamia Scale guild! Come, Lyon!" Jura called out snapping the young man out of his shock thoughts and follow them.

 **(Train)**

"Okay, so what can you tell us about your friend?" Jura asked, wanting to get every bit of information.

"Well, she's a very cheerful girl, loves to help others like wanting to become a super hero, the only person other than my cousin Hulk to defeat Wolverine in battle once, she also like to be called Squirrel Girl than her real name." Jen listed the things about Doreen.

"I see, then there's more to it of what's going on, what about her magic; any strength and weakness?" Lyon asked.

"She's strong alright; can lift up over 10 tons, she's a bit faster than Jet being at his maximum speed with his speed magic, agility, durability, making her a super squirrel." Wolverine said.

"Her magic as you can guess is squirrels, she can communicate with squirrels asking them to help her and she has a dimension pocket in her tail that she can use to store up anything, including her squirrels." Jen added.

"That would explain why more kept coming even when we captured some." Lyon recalled.

"So, mind telling how this all start?" Wolverine asked, wanting to know what caused Squirrel Girl attack others like a wizard's guild.

"Well, it was just a normal day at the guild like any other." Jura explained remembering every detail about the incident.

 **(Flashback)**

 _At the Lamia Scale guildhall, Jura and Lyon are talking with their friends trying to figure out what job to go on next then thinking about where to go on their vacation time. Jura turns his attention to the ground at the center of the guildhall feeling something is wrong._

"Our team were talking about what next job to go on until I felt the ground under us shaking a bit and then hundreds of squirrels erupted out of the ground like a geyser and next came Doreen."

 _The ground began to crack for second and hundreds of squirrels started bursting out all looking crazy as they went on a rampage and next came the Squirrel Girl with red glowing eyes, she screams loud like a vicious wild animal and she went on attacking the guild members._

"We've tried to stop her, but the girl was too quick to even land a blow on her and she's strong enough to strike back as her squirrels also kept getting in the way preventing us from capturing her."

 _Jura and Lyon clashes against Squirrel Girl seeing as she withstood Jura's rock attacks and destroyed Lyon's ice-animals with her brute strength alone. The two strongest wizards tried their best, but the girl wouldn't go down._

"Our guild master told us to go and get help, helping us escape."

 _Jura and Lyon are pushed away by their guild master as she tries her best to hold off the squirrels and Squirrel Girl. Jura hesitated at first, but understands that they need help as he and Lyon made their escape. Leaving their guild and its members at the hands of the out of control Squirrel Girl._

 **(Flashback End)**

"And that all happened yesterday, I just hope everyone is doing alright." Jura finished telling his story, feeling worry for his guild.

"You mentioned that her eyes were glowing red, I'm getting the feeling that Squirrel Girl isn't truly herself now." Wolverine theorized.

"Mind control?" Jen wondered.

"Maybe, if that's the case we'll have to knock the sense right back into her!" Wolverine declared.

 **(Lamia Scale Guildhall)**

The Lamia Scale guildhall still stands except with some major difference, squirrels are crawling around the place and the inside is a total mess as there are tiny scratch marks.

Squirrel Girl stands on the rooftop looking at the city while grinding her teeth in rage then she roars loudly as her squirrel army all squeaky-roar with her.

* * *

 **KO new chapter is out and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **I know I shouldn't be sharing this, but I just want you all to know yesterday was my birthday, so I'm officially 23-years-old dude and out looking for a job. Wish me luck!**

 **Squirrel Girl has made her appearance and reveal to be another member of Wolverine's harem though it seems she has been twisted by Sabretooth for whatever reason. Hope our heroes will snap her out of it and free Lamia Scale from her furry clutches.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	11. Chapter 11

**She-Hulk vs Squirrel Girl!**

"So, how far is your guild?" Wolverine asked as he along with She-Hulk walk through the streets of Margaret Town with Jura and Lyon.

"Just a few blocks from here, which may give us enough time to form a plan." Jura said.

"Like how to save our guild and dealing with that Squirrel Girl." Lyon pointed out.

"I can take her on." Jen smirked with her hands behind her head.

"Really, you think a big green muscle woman can take on rabid female beast that even Jura had a very hard time to take her down." Lyon smack talked, making Jen angry though keeping the smile.

"Well, if that's the case then my training has really made her strong!" Jen blurted shocking Jura and Lyon.

"Wait, you're the one who trained that her?" Jura asked, hard to believe that it was Jen who trained Squirrel Girl to become strong.

"Yep, she was a scared little fur ball but had the determination, so I wiped her into shape by giving her Hell until she can take care of herself!" She-Hulk bragged pounded her fists together and making the others sweat drop.

"Yeah, you made her TOO strong that she was able to beat me that one time." Wolverine added, he can still remember how hard Doreen punch was on his face despite the metal skeleton.

"Oh relax, it was just a sparring match." Jen recalled.

"Oh yeah, well, I think you also made her too wild like the time when she summoned her squirrel army that destroyed half a town just to catch a couple of thieves!" Wolverine angered Jen felt defeat when he brought that up.

"My word, if Jen was the one who trained Doreen then it's no surprise that you're strong considering you being related to the Hulk himself." Jura commented.

"Anyway, I was thinking that I could fight Squirrel Girl to keep her distracted while you girls check on your guild on free them." Jen planned.

"That might work in our favor, though I'm worry about the squirrels we may run into." Lyon said trying to think of a way to get pass them.

"Hey, they're just squirrels right, so we'll just have to give them some to keep them occupied, like giving them nuts." Wolverine pointed at a nearby peanut cart.

"That's brilliant, even when the squirrels have someone to command them like Doreen, they surely can't resist their natural urge for nuts!" Jura complimented on the plan.

"Then I'll just freeze some of them in case the nuts don't distract them enough." Lyon added his own plan just in case.

"Sheesh, talk about giving them the cold shoulder." Jen responded.

The four made their way to the guild Lamia Scale so they can put their plan into action save both Jura and Lyon's friends/fellow members and Doreen herself hopefully to knock herself back to normal. Unknown to them, a cloaked man standing on top of a building saw Wolverine and his friends running off to the guild as he grins wide showing sharp fangs and chuckled before turning around decided to leave town as he knows what'll happen next.

 **(Lamia Scale Guild)**

"Whoa!" Jen shocked.

"I know you said Doreen was turning the place into her territory, but this is a bit overkill!" Wolverine said equally shock.

The guildhall that's right in front of him has become something like an old building that hasn't been use and anyone been here for decades of centuries, the place was trashed and wracked from the squirrel invasion. Scratch marks are almost everywhere, the squirrels running around a bit, and there are acorn tops all over the floor like they don't even know where the trash can is.

"They certainly made themselves home here." Jura commented.

"Too bad they overstay their welcome, it's for them to check out!" Lyon readied himself.

"Now, we just need to get Squirrel Girl's attention." Wolverine said.

Right on cue, the girl they are looking for up has shown herself sitting on the rooftop of the guildhall looking all vicious with rage and her eyes are glowing red while growling a bit like she really has become a mindless wild animal.

"Damn, it seems worse than I thought." Wolverine worried.

"I'm glad I don't get to fight her, because I had enough of her insane strength." Lyon feared of Squirrel Girl.

"Alright, now to get her to focus only on me and you boys go rescue mission!" She-Hulk excited wanting to see how strong her former pupil has gotten.

"Just try not to kill her!" Wolverine shouted before he, Jura, and Lyon ran off around the guild to sneak in from the back.

Squirrel watch as the three men ran and was about to go after them until she stopped when Jen called her out.

"Hey! Chipmunk Girl!"

Angry tick mark appeared on the side of her head as Squirrel Girl slowly turns her sight on the tall green woman with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, you heard me you damn chipmunk, why don't you try taking on someone sexy like me? A little chipmunk like you could at least help with a workout!" She-Hulk mocked Doreen, hoping she's still defended about that little insult even being mined controlled.

The one thing no one should EVER do is call Doreen a chipmunk and mixing the two little animals as the same. Doreen never like being called chipmunk as some people think they're the same, like they're relatives or something and they all could stuff nuts in their cheeks, but Doreen always showed everyone that squirrels are the superior races of the little creators of the forest in the world. If you're foolish enough call Squirrel Girl a chipmunk, then you're going to get more than little scratches and bit marks from the human squirrel herself.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH?!" Squirrel Girl roared as red glowing aura emits over her body.

"Okay, good, I was hoping we get to the fighting!" She-Hulk excited.

Soon, Squirrel Girl and She-Hulk jump high straight at each other and their fists collided making a powerful shockwave for a few moments before they separate their fists and begun clashing in a barrage of punches as they fall down to the ground. Squirrel Girl launch at knee-kick to the stomach, but Jen withstood that as she grabs her by the shoulder and slammed her face-first to the ground, then suddenly Squirrel Girl's tail punches She-Hulk in the face pushing her off and she got back up with a strong uppercut sending flying a few dozen feet.

She-Hulk crashes into a magic-car that someone parked there, she groans from the pain of her chin though smile at the same time glad to see Doreen has gotten stronger than last time they saw each other, but now she'll have to use all her strength to stop her. Praying that she hurt Squirrel Girl too much.

She-Hulk see Squirrel Girl running on all four charging at her then jump to deliver a dropkick on the head She-Hulk blocks it with one arm as the ground beneath her feet cracks from the impact and threw her off making the squirrely girl spin; Squirrel use this momentum to roundhouse-kick She-Hulk in the face only for the green woman to lean back to narrowly dodge it and punch Squirrel Girl in the stomach sending her flying. She-Hulk ran after her flying opponent, when she was close enough grabbed her leg and punch her down to the ground making cracks and a small crater as Squirrel Girl gasps in pain. She-Hulk launch another punch to knock her out-cold, but Squirrel Girl block it with her right arm and kick She-Hulk before grabbing her arm then threw her over her shoulder. She-Hulk regain her balance stopping her as she slides on the ground with Squirrel Girl in pursuit and the two enter into a clashing barrage of punches and kicks with both blocking and countering each other as powerful shockwaves are bursting and the ground shaking as the result through each strike.

 **(With Wolverine, Jura, and Lyon)**

"My word, just what kind of battle is happening up there?" Jura asked feeling the shockwave from down here in the guildhall basement.

"I'm afraid their fight will end up destroying the city if we don't hurry up!" Lyon worried.

"Well then, why don't you two just get us out already!" An old woman complained behind trap inside a cell with the other Lamia Scale members.

"(Geeze, that bitch could've at least take the fight somewhere else, but then again she's my sexy bitch and so is Squirrel Girl.)" Wolverine thought smirking.

 **(Back to She-Hulk vs Squirrel Girl)**

For a while the two seem evenly match in strength, speed, durability, and willpower to continue on fight clashing against each other making the battle more intense as cracks began to form around them. However, Jen has one advantage over Doreen and that is her **Gemma Rage Magic** like her cousin Hulk as throughout this battle She-Hulk has been getting stronger and stronger to slowly overpowering Squirrel Girl. When the moment came, She-Hulk punched cross Squirrel Girl's face faster than she can react and grab her head with both hands. She-Hulk's body began to glow bright of green aura preparing herself for one final attack as Doreen tries to break free of the hold but couldn't.

"Alright, my cute little squirrel, time for you to wake up!" She-Hulk shouted before headbutting Squirrel Girl which send a powerful shockwave right through her head all the way to a wall making a crater and cracks.

Squirrel Girl's arms and legs started to go limp, and her eyes gone blank leaving her unconscious as the red has disappeared completely meaning the whatever put her in a mined control is gone and she's free. Seeing this, Jen sign in relief.

"Phew. Glad that's over, hope I didn't beat you too hard." Jen smiled holding the now sleeping Squirrel Girl in her arms like she's holding a baby.

 **(Later)**

"Well, it was crazy but we all made it out okay!" The old lady said, after freeing her and the others she reveals herself to be the Guild Master of Lamia Scale, Ooba Babasaama.

"Yeah, we may not have seen the battle ourselves, but from the destruction around I say it was pretty crazy and epic!" A tall pink hair girl said.

The girl has blue eyes, pink hair, large breasts, and a curvaceous body. She wears a black vest top and matching skirt. The vest sports a collar and tie reaching only to her mid-chest, and aside from a light cloth band clasped above her navel, her belly and the under-inside portion of her breasts are exposed. She also wears a dark hairband with points resembling cat ears. Her name is Sherry Blendy, a proud member of Lamia Scale.

"Yeah, I wish Toby and Yuka were here to see this!" A younger pink hair girl said feeling happy her guild is safe.

This girl is a petite young girl who bears a resemblance to her older cousin. She has blue eyes and is commonly seen with a somewhat innocent and childlike expression on her face. Her amaranth hair is tied up in two short pigtails with orange bows. She wears a pale blue mini skirt, a pink, sleeveless top with a dark blue center and a folded collar with yet another orange ribbon tied around it and a heart emblem on her left breast and an "X" on her right. She wears short white gloves coupled with orange wristbands, on top of a longer pink fabric that reaches her upper arms and is kept in place by armbands that match the ones on her wrists. For hosiery, she has long black stockings and white leg-warmers atop black shoes. Her guild mark is located on the right side of her right calf. She is Sherria Blendy, Sherry's cousin and also a member of Lamia Scale.

"Let just be glad that everyone is safe." Jura stated.

"Man, you girls really went all out!" Wolverine commented looking around, seeing all the damage.

"Hey, the girl wanted a good fight, so I gave it to her!" Jen smirked, stretching herself a bit from the intense fight with Doreen lying on her back.

"Will she be alright?" Wolverine asked checking on Squirrel Girl.

"Yeah, she'll just be sleeping for a while, she's made of tougher stuff remember!" Jen reminded of how strong Squirrel Girl's durability are.

"…mmm…hmm…" Doreen started mumbling like she's having a bad dream.

"It sounds like she's talking in her sleep." Sherria noticed.

"…damn you, bastard… Sabretooth…" Squirrel Girl groaned sounding a little angry.

Wolverine eyes widen when he heard Squirrel spook out loud a very familiar name he had not heard in a long time. The name Sabretooth has sent both a shiver down his spine and rage boiling up in his blood, he now knows what happened to Squirrel Girl and what made her go on a crazy squirrel rampage; it was all because of THAT man named Sabretooth. But he also knows that this whole incident was a setup, for what purpose he doesn't. Though what he does know is that he'll get revenge on the guy if they ever meet, and he gets the feeling it's sooner than expected.

* * *

 **KO new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!"**

 **The battle was intense of friend vs friend, but She-Hulk managed to free Squirrel Girl from her crazy mind state and the Lamia Scale Guild is safe thanks to their Fairy Tail friends! Hope you all like the battle of green vs brown.**

 **Wolverine figured out it was Sabretooth fault and he'll settle the score with him for messing with his life and harming those close to him.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Squirrelly Fun Time!**

"And I said to him: 'Those aren't acorns, that's your wife's butt!'" Squirrel Girl laughed telling her "Squirrel Jokes" with Marco and Wakaba as they join in the laughing.

"Oh man, I never thought I would laugh this hard about some squirrels having hard time with marriage and all!" Wakaba laughed taking out his cigarette so that he doesn't choke on the smoke.

"Yeah, sound you have a lot in common with them!" Marco teased.

"Hey!" Wakaba snapped.

It's been over three months since Squirrel Girl's rampage at Lamina Scale guild's hometown when she was brainwashed, and She-Hulk stopped by literally knocked some sense into the fluffy-tailed girl with her own fists which made her lead to sleep for a few days. When she woke up, she was back to her old cheerful and friendly self, but she can't seem to remember what happened and who made her go crazy-wild. Seem She-Hulk made have hit her on the head too much during their battle.

Anyway, Squirrel Girl has been doing well ever since he joined Fairy Tail after apologizing to Lamina Scale for all the trouble she caused for everyone. In most of her free time she hangs out at the guild talking to her new friends/family and has volunteer in helping Kinana with the bar and cleaning up the guild, like using her tail as a broom. She would even go on job request a few times a month with either Wolverine and She-hulk, with other wizards like the gunslinging married couple, or on her own. She's done well on the jobs, though there were one or two times when she used her army of squirrels stampeding through a town just to catch some bandits or a criminal.

However, Wolverine sitting on the edge of the guild roof seem to more as he can remember the few words Squirrel Girl said right after he helped rescued some guild member of Lamina Scale as She-Hulk had also just finished her fight with Squirrel Girl.

"… _Damn you… Sabretooth…"_

Wolverine firm face became serious with rage as his right hand holding a bottle of beer tighten, his whole body is boiling in rage of the one man who was responsible for the event and forced Squirrel Girl into doing something against her will. The man he had hoped to never cross path again since their last encounter.

Sabretooth.

"Damn, you bastard, is this your way of calling me out to settle between us?" Wolverine asked, knowing his most dangerous foe will use anything to get his attention.

Thinking back on the last time he saw Sabertooth was a few years ago, they were fighting in a small abandoned town in the middle of nowhere near a big forest.

 **(Flashback)**

 _Wolverine and Sabertooth jumped at each other and pierce their claws in their shoulders as they enter a power struggle to see which of them is the strongest in brute strength._

 _Scenes of their fight changes: Wolverine slashed at Sabertooth with an X-shape slash attack on the chest._

 _Sabretooth impaled his claws of his right hand into Wolverine's side while grabbing onto his head with his left hand, smashing him to a wall._

 _Wolverine kicked Sabertooth so hard he was send flying, crashing through a stone pillar._

 _Sabertooth wrapped Wolverine in chain and swings around smashing and crashing onto the ground and some buildings._

 _Next few scenes show some blood from either Wolverine or Sabertooth or both, are splatted onto the ground and the walls as the sounds of groaning in pain and growling in anger._

 _The battle between the two foes have lasted for a long time like hours or maybe even over a day until they can feel their bodies getting tried and struggle to keep themselves standing up right, even the healing factor which Sabertooth's is just as powerful as Wolverine's that are healing them wouldn't matter if they're wearing down their stamina._

 _Wolverine and Sabertooth made one final charge at each other for one final attack with their claws._

 _Sabertooth fell face first to the ground while Wolverine remaining on his feet holding out his claws outward._

 _Sabertooth chuckles creepy as he speaks softly, but loud enough for Wolverine to hear._

" _Looks like you win this time… little brother."_

 **(Flashback)**

"Brother… what could you possibly mean by that?" Wolverine asked, wondering if he knows something about his past. Whenever he encounters the vicious guy and ask him about his past, he would dodge the question and go straight the killing.

He knows something, considering he would just call him "brother" whenever he wins this fight, and Wolverine is going to find out what that is one way or another.

He took one last sip of the bottle finishing the last small amount in it before decided to take a nap for a while and think of something else to do, just when the back of his hand lands on the roof-floor he felt some big and soft pressing on top of his face. Something around and a little squishy.

"What the…?" Wolverine muttered. He touches them, knowing they're large breasts though couldn't be She-Hulk's because hers are way bigger than this.

"Hey Wolvy, how's my favorite vicious-handsome man doing today?" Squirrel Girl asked happily. She's sitting on her knees bending her front down bpressing her breasts on Wolverine's face.

"Just about to take a nap, if you don't mind." Wolverine said trying to brush her off.

"Oh, come on, baby! I want to hang out with you today!" Squirrel Girl winced rubbing her breasts on her boyfriend more, Wolverine push off as he sat up again.

"Can it be another time, I'm really not in the mood." Wolverine said annoy.

"And here I was hoping to cheer you since you're thinking about something important, like that Sabertooth guy." Squirrel Girl sighed.

"So, you've noticed?"

"Yeah, me and She-Hulk can always tell whenever you're feeling down or something up in your head, and it has something to do with Sabertooth." Squirrel Girl said sitting close to Wolverine. Stretching her arms up a bit.

"Yeah, ever since the Lamina Scale incident and hearing his name makes me think he's up to something big, and he wants me to be at the certain of it all where he'll be waiting." Wolverine said, almost knowing how Sabertooth thinks sometime.

"He also knows something about my past that I can't remember, and out there somewhere I'll find the answer I'm looking even if it takes me a lifetime!" Wolverine declared holding up his fist with his metal claws out.

"Then is it okay for me and Jen to join you on that journey?" Squirrel Girl asked hugging Wolverine's arm between her breasts, making the tough guy blush a bit though he didn't mind.

"If you girls want to, you're free to come along." Wolverine smirked cup Squirrel Girl's left cheek and the two embrace their lips together.

The feeling of the kiss surging through their bodies, feeling the heat rising up a bit as the kiss becomes a little intense. It lasted for about 15 to 20 seconds until they separate feeling satisfied with just the kiss, for now.

"So, you wanted to hang out today, what you have in mind?" Wolverine asked, now feeling like wanting to do something with Squirrel Girl.

"Well, I was thinking hanging out at the beach since it's such a nice day!" Squirrel Girl suggested.

"Sounds fun!" Wolverine agreed to the idea.

"Cool, I even got my own swimsuit! Oh, I got you swimming shorts too!" Squirrel Girls mentioned.

Soon, they made their way to the end of Magnolia Town to the sandy beach and seeing the nice clear ocean.

"Wow, it's SO beautiful!" Squirrel Girl excited, wearing a two-piece orange and brown bikini.

"Yeah, this place sure looks better!" Wolverine complimented, glad to see this beach is clean.

"Well, let our beach fun time BEGIN!" Squirrel Girl jumped in joy as her breasts bounces a bit.

Squirrel Girl thought about doing some sandcastles first as she is making her own; the castle is tall to her hip with six towers surrounding the main building of the castle, a moat shape like an acorn with some water inside she got from the ocean, and a flag at the top with an acorn on it as the symbol of Squirrel Girl's castle.

She looks over to see how Wolverine is doing with his castle, and it appears he's not doing so well. His castle looks rather pathetic that is doesn't even look like a standard castle, it's like a destroyed building crumble down to nothing but a pile of dust, sand dust in this case.

"Hahahaha?! You stuck?!" Squirrel Girl laughed out of control.

"SHUT UP!" Wolverine snapped. He just never done this before.

Next thing they did is doing some swimming in the water, feeling nice and wet all over their bodies. Squirrel Girl splash some water on Wolverine making splashing her back and the two get into a water fight trying to see who can splash the most on each other, Wolverine went under going for his squirrely girlfriend's leg as he lifts her up and threw her little making a big splash on the water.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that!" Squirrel Girl giggled as she raises back up.

Squirrel Girl got back up thinking of a little payback action as she uses her big fluffy tail to splash a large chunk of water and using her super strength making like a wave hitting Wolverine. The two shares a laugh together.

Next, they ate some snacks together, like some meat she prepared at the kitchen of the guild and she even brought two popsicle, to cool themselves down a little from heat of the sun and their bodies.

They relax their bodies for a while laying on the beach towels they brought with them letting the sunlight ray on them, probably thinking of getting a tan. Squirrel Girl would offer snuggle herself with Wolverine which he allows since he can tell that people hasn't come here offer, meaning they have the whole beach to themselves.

"Hey Wolvy, my breasts have been itching for your touch for a long time now." Squirrel Girl said sexually groping one of her breasts.

"Someone's feeling nasty today on the beach." Wolverine teased.

"Nasty for you!" Squirrel Girl smiled lustful as she gets on top of Wolverine and removing her top bikini, freeing her breasts from its captivities as they bounce freely and revealing their erotic nipple already harden.

"Guess we're having our 'special' moment on the beach then!" Wolverine grinned, Squirrel Girl nodded holding up her breasts and lean down closer to his face.

 **(Warning: Lemon/Sex Alert! Skip this part you're younger than 17 or 18)**

Wolverine grabs both fleshy orbs in the palm of his hands giving them a good squeeze and moving them around making Squirrel Girl moan loud, enjoying the pleasure of her lover giving her 'girls' such amazing touch and firm grip on them. He moves his hands up to the nipples as he wiggle his finger touching and begun pinching them hard making Squirrel Girl moan louder as he also pulls them as well.

"Oh, your hands are amazing! I think I might cum soon from just this feeling!" Squirrel Girl moaned.

Wolverine smirk from the praise his lover is giving him as she also shouts out his name a few times as he continues his groping on her breasts, he believes now is the time to kick it up a notch as he leans up Squirrel Girl's right breasts licking the nipple making the pleasure feeling more intense then starts sucking on it.

"Ah, your mouth feels so good on my breasts! Please, suck me more!" Squirrel Girl moaned louder as Wolverine sucks on the breasts hard like he's excepting milk to come out as he gropes the other breasts with his free hand.

Wolverine switch breasts, now sucking on the left breasts while groping the right and switching between them through every few sucking then eventually began sucking both breasts at the same time. Making her moan more than ever.

"YES?! That's more like, show me how vicious you can be!" Squirrel Girl said erotically exciting. She then starts feeling something poking out and rubbing against her pantie-bikini.

"Oh, feeling excited, are we? Your little 'friend' wants to come out and play." Squirrel Girl flirted, moving her hips back and forth a bit feeling Wolverine's hard penis in his shorts.

"Then it's time get to on with the main course!" Wolverine proclaimed as he brings out his 8.6 inches hardness as it throbs and removing the panties with his claws leaving the pussy expose.

Immediately, Wolverine pushes his penis right into Squirrel Girl's pussy all the way in. This cause her to scream in both pain and joy as she could feel her whole body going crazy and arch her back, as well as her tail straight outward and the fur going fizzy, while Wolverine still has her breasts in his mouth. On instinct, Squirrel Girl began moving her hips up and down at a slow pace for a few seconds until her movements increases rapidly.

"OH, MY NUTS?! It's been SOOO long since I felt you inside of me and starting rough no doubt! Fuck me, fuck me until I can't move for days!" Squirrel Girl pleaded as Wolverine begun moving his hips along with her as he keeps sucking on her breasts making the intense love-making more pleasurable.

"This is the BEST! Fucking me in my pussy while sucking my breasts at the same time, you truly are the One for me, Wolverine!" Squirrel Girl shouted, letting him know that she belongs to the Wolverine and only him. She also notices she just cum when he inserts his penis in her pussy.

Wolverine thrust his hips faster and harder as Squirrel Girl bags him for more as the slapping sound the to the two flesh hitting each other repeatedly.

As she enjoys more of the pleasuring, her mind has gone blank leaving the only thoughts are Wolverine and having sex with him right now, wanting to keep doing this forever though knew of her limits.

Speaking of her limits, her body is starting to heat up some more as she can also feel her pussy is tighten on Wolverine's penis harder knowing she's about to cum again.

"Wolvy, I'm about to cum again!" Squirrel Girl alerted.

"Me too, I'm about to burst any second now!" Wolverine groaned thrusting his hips faster and harder for one huge cumming in her.

"Come on, let's do it together!" Squirrel Girl suggested moaning.

After of few seconds of enjoying themselves, Wolverine made one last thrust in Squirrel Girl's pussy letting out a huge stream of white liquid and biting on the nipples hard while pulling them as Squirrel Girl scream the loudest as she also cum, feeling their love juice mixing together.

"Your… cum… hot cum… in me… so good!" Squirrel Girl moaned before letting her body fall on Wolverine as he too feels a little exhausted.

 **(Lemon/Sex End)**

"That was amazing, thank you!" Squirrel Girl thanked her lover for giving him a good time.

"You know, we can keep doing this at the house." Wolverine suggested with a smirk, Squirrel Girl look at with the same look knowing she definitely wants to keep going.

"Mind carrying me there, my legs are a little tired at the moment." Squirrel Girl said, Wolveirne chuckles before he kisses her again and the two enjoy their moment on the beach as the sun sets making a beautiful crimson sky.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Hope you enjoy the "Pleasure" moment of Wolverine and Squirrel Girl at their time on the beach, thought it would be cool to do it and don't worry you'll him with She-Hulk soon enough along with some other girls who may join them.**

 **What exactly is Sabertooth planning for our favorite vicious Anti-Hero of Fairy Tail, you'll have to wait and find that out for yourself.**

 **And THANK YOU ALL for such BIG support of this story as we have reach over 10,000 views in just 12 chapters, hope you continue your support!**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Upcoming Big Game for Fairy Tail!**

Squirrel Girl is having a good morning as she's humming while cooking some breakfast like scrambled eggs, juicy beacons and sausages, and flat-fluffy pancakes all cooked from the stove and ready on the plates. Of course, she also couldn't help herself but to taste of the food and trying her hardest to not eat them all, so she can save some for Wolverine and She-Hulk.

"Ummm, everything here smells so good!" Squirrel Girl squealed as she adds some nuts onto her stack of pancakes.

"What a great way to start the day!" Squirrel Girl said as she put together a good set on the table.

"Now, just need to keep them warm until the others get down here." Squirrel Girl said looking up at the stairs and hearing some soft moaning.

"Right after they finish their morning cuddling time." Squirrel Girl smirked as she rubs her thighs together.

 **(Warning: Lemon/Sex Alert! Skip this part of you're 17 or younger!)**

The scene to Wolverine and She-Hulk naked on bed together; Wolverine is thrusting his penis hard and fast inside She-Hulk's pussy grabbing on her squishy butt cheeks as she stands on all four clenching onto the sheet with a smiling-erotic expression and her massive boobs wiggling back and forth. Rocking the bed hard as if it could fall part any moment now. Good thing it's also super strong to withstand these sorts of things otherwise they would've been sleeping on the floor.

They've been going at this for over an hour since early this morning, She-Hulk has been getting some stress lately and asked Wolverine to help relieve it to which he happily complied.

"Ah! Wolverine, even though my pussy always remembers your rock-hard dick, this feeling keeps getting better and better!" She-Hulk moaned exciting.

"Totally, even I'm surprise of how great out sex session keeps getting!" Wolverine panted, then he releases his grip on the green cheeks and reach out for the breasts giving them a firm squeeze while moving them around making the tall green-woman moan louder.

"Aw! I love it when you go for pleasuring both parts at the same time! My breasts have been feeling lonely without your touch!" She-Hulk moaned as she hangs her tongue out.

"Well, they won't feel lonely for much longer!" Wolverine declared as he thrust fast and harder while groping the large green boobs and pinching the nipples making She-Hulk shock of pleasure throughout her whole body.

Wolverine felt his penis throbbing harder inside the pinky tunnel as it squeezes hard on the dick with every thrust as She-Hulk moves her hips along slapping their flesh against each other and sweating from the intense pleasure like its over a hundred degrees on a hot summer day on the beach. As the vicious claw-man squeezes the giant watermelon orbs, he notices something white and wet is starting to squirt out of the nipples little by little, which caught him by surprise.

"Whoa, greeine, since when did you became lactation?" Wolverine asked not slowing down his fucking.

"Come of think of it, your breasts have gotten bigger too." Wolverine noticed as he squeezes them, knowing they're about I-cup now.

"Well, you know how Squirrel Girl and I always take birth control pills whenever we have sex with you?" She-Hulk asked back, Wolverine nodded as he squeezes her breasts more letting out more milk.

"Let just say that I decided to get serious about making a family together." She-Hulk hinted smirking.

"Wait, so that means…?" Wolverine paused shock.

"I'm two months old of pregnant, you're going to be a dad!" She revealed.

Wolverine's eyes widen of surprise scream of excitement and emitting his **Devil Lighting Slayer** magic sparking electric aura all over his body increasing the speed of his thrust then onto She-Hulk making her feel a pleasuring shock acting all crazy sexually and her mind going blank only thinking about Wolverine and his 8.4-inch penis tearing apart her pussy. Wolverine left up one of her legs over his shoulder to fuck her on the side and the breastmilk begun to squirt out on their own.

"OH MY GOD?! Your lightning is SOO thrilling using it for sex, I wish you could use it more before!" She-Hulk exclaimed as her body burst of small flame-like green aura unleashing her **Gamma Magic** to match with Wolverine's pleasuring level.

She-Hulk think they should end this soon as she could smell the breakfast being finished and wants to do it special; she pushes herself up wrapping her leg around Wolverine's waist towering over her boyfriend in height being over a foot taller than him and her bounces wildly as Wolverine thrust fast with his lightning magic. He sees the beautiful orbs going up and down in front of his face, licking his lips with a new urge to grab those dark-green nipples on his mouth and lashes at them sucking on the milk and biting on too. His hands move down to hips and grabbing the large-green cheeks groping them harder then before as She-Hulk screams in pleasing pleasure.

"OOOH! Yes, go on my love, suck my milk till your heart's content!" She-Hulk moaned, glad to give Wolverine her milk.

Wolverine felt a strong-sweet taste of the milk coming from his beloved green woman, it was cold and very delicious that he wants more as he hips starts moving faster and harder than ever before, and the red-black lightning spark everywhere from the happy couple. With their combine thrusting and flesh pounding against each other creates a small earthquake almost throughout the house, but not enough to bring all down and no serious damage. Except for some things being knock down from the shelves.

She-Hulk's moaning was music to his ears loving the sound of a pleased girl with the power that could be rival to that of the Hulk himself, and the breastmilk slurping into his mouth making their sex time greater than the last ones they had for years. Wolverine's even more excited to become a dad, sure he's a little scared but he'll promise to protect everyone he ones to the very end.

Then the metal-skeleton guy felt a jolt coming from his cock feeling it more pump and ready to burst any minute singling he's reaching he's limit.

"Jen, I'm reaching the end!" Wolverine alerted.

"Yes, me too! I'm gonna cum soon! Come on, you sexy breast, let's cum together!" She-Hulk panted happily ready to finish this sex time as the two increase their thrust together.

A full minute later and they scream in pure pleasure of happiness together.

"SHE-HULK!" Wolverine screamed letting go of the nipples from his mouth.

"WOLVERINE!" She-Hulk screamed as her breastmilk start squirting out as she cum.

They hug each other as they burst their love juice together mixing together as Wolverine's white hot cum is filling and little expanding her inside as the cock shoots out more cum than She-Hulk's pussy.

Soon, She-Hulk fell backward laying on her back with Wolverine on top of her front and using her newly larger breasts as pillows panting of exhaustion from the intense sex they just had.

"Best. Sex. Ever." She-Hulk smiled hugging Wolverine in her arms.

"You said it, WAY better than the other times." Wolverine said returning the embrace.

"Hey, are you really okay with becoming a dad?" She-Hulk asked, wanting to make sure.

"Definitely! To be honest I have consider starting a family together with you, Squirrel Girl, and Ultear, together." Wolverine confessed looking over the boobs to her eyes.

"Really?" She-Hulk surprised.

"Yep, and I don't regret it one bit." Wolverine stated.

"Glad to hear that, sugar beast." She-Hulk relieved.

"HEY! Are you guys done yet? The food's gonna get cold and it'll be such a waste!" Squirrel Girl called out.

They chuckle a bit knowing that Squirrel Girl has been waiting for them as they get up from bed despite doing sex for a long time they still have to energy to move around like going downstairs to eat breakfast to start the day. After they took a quick shower and putting on some clothes.

As they made their way down, Squirrel Girl stop She-Hulk for a second.

"How'd he took the news?" She asked, knowing about She-Hulk's pregnant as she was asked not to tell him.

"Better than we hoped!" She-Hulk answered and Squirrel Girl smiles of excitement.

 **(Fairy Tail Guildhall)**

"Come on, dad, with their help we can be recognize as a strong guild again, maybe even number one!" Romeo said arguing with his dad, Macao.

"That's a big gamble son, we were laughing stocks through all the other games over the years because we didn't have our strongest merge here." Macao said.

"Yeah, and now we got new stronger wizards with us. Everyone even admits that they're as strong as Natsu and everyone who disappeared." Romeo said as everyone seem to agree with the boy.

"Yeah Macao, I don't see what's the big deal is, we've been able to regain some of our reputation as the strongest guild in Fiore." Wakaba stated.

"They're right Guild Master, we might be able to stand at the top!" Laki excited.

"I understand where you're going with this, but I'm just not sure if they'll agree to do it. They're still a bit new you know." Macao reminded that Wolverine and his girlfriends are still new to the guild.

Wolverine, She-Hulk, and Squirrel Girl enters the guild getting everyone's attention and greeting them good morning and all.

"Hey, you all seem like you just talking about something interesting." Squirrel Girl said, catching on from the looks of it.

"Yeah, we were just wondering if you guys would like to compete in the Grand Magic Games." Max said.

"Grand Magic Games, I think I heard it's some big event." Wolverine recalled little of this event, during his travel he doesn't sit around much for long.

"It is, it's a big game that's held in our kingdom Fiore every year for guilds all over the country comes to compete wanting to claim the title the 'Strongest" guild." She-Hulk explained knowing about that because she goes see it a few times.

"The strongest, huh?"

"Yeah, there's also a BIG crash prize of 30,000,000 jewels!" Wakaba added.

"Wow, that sounds really exciting!" Squirrel Girl amazed, she always wanted to compete in the Grand Magic Games, but she couldn't because she wasn't in a guild,

"Yeah, and we were hoping could enter to represent out guild." Macao clapped his hands together.

"Sure, we'll enter I wanted to see what these other guilds are like." She-Hulk smirked pound her fist to the palm.

"Really, even though your pregnant?" Macao asked worry.

"Wait, you knew about her being pregnant?" Wolverine asked surprise, he looks around as it seems that everyone knew.

"I asked them to keep it a secret until I told you myself." She-Hulk confessed remembering the gasping reacting from everyone when she told them the news.

"Well, I'm certainly surprise, but you really sure you can compete?" Wolverine asked worry for their unborn child.

"Come on baby, I'm the She-Hulk, I can handle anything that comes my way!" She-Hulk assured with a kiss on the cheek and a wink.

"Besides, we'll be with her all the way to keep her safe should anything happen." Squirrel Girl stated.

Wolverine knew the girls were making a valiant point knowing how strong they are in tough fights and can make it out okay, plus he remembers the promise he made to the guild to help them become stronger like they were and even better.

"Alright I'm in!" Wolverine smirked unsheathing his claws.

"Awesome, with you guys by our side, I know we'll make Fairy Tail number one again!" Macao excited doing the Fairy Tail signature hand sign and everyone doing it too as they cheer.

"And all that's left is to decide on two more members to join the team." Wakaba reminded.

Unknown to everyone, a small bug-like creature is watching everyone cheering and all then it flew outside heading back to its master far, far away.

 **(With Sabretooth)**

Sabretooth is seen standing on the edge of a cliff with thunder roaring and lightning bolts striking down a few times. He stares at the horizon where the storm continues like an endless trail of the ocean until a small glowing bug flies around the older savage, teen-looking boy and lands on his shoulder as it projects a video imagine of Wolverine and Fairy Tail talking about the Grand Magic Games.

"Hmm, interesting, let see how you compare yourself to those lame so-called "strong" guilds in Fiore." Sabretooth smirked walking away from the cliff as another lightning bolt strike the spot.

"I wonder if Magneto will owe me that favor he promised?" Sabretooth asked himself.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Well, there you have it folks; She-Hulk is pregnant with Wolverine's child and the Grand Magic Games is coming up soon for the guild to compete in order to show the whole country they are still the best now with Wolverine and the girls joining in. I have an idea of who'll be those two members for Wolverine's team for the games.**

 **And it seems Sabretooth is cooking up another scheme for Wolverine to see his strength at his fullest and thinks of bringing a big player into the fray. Let's hope it doesn't involve hurting any innocent lives during the game.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Surprises Visit During Training**

"HIE-YA!" She-Hulk shouted throwing a strong at Max sending him flying and crashing to a rock.

"You up for more?" She-Hulk called out.

"No.. I think I'm good for… today…" Max said before passing out.

"Alright then, who's next?" She-Hulk asked turning around seeing only the two gun-wizards with Asuka and Romeo as the three are sweating like bullets.

"Wow, you're really strong!" Asuka complimented.

"Y-yeah, maybe too strong…" Alzack stuttered that the green tall woman has beaten not just Max but also Laki, Droy and Jet with ease for "sparring" practice as she calls it.

Sure, She-Hulk was holding back her strength during training so the others could have their chance against her and that she asked for four against one which she thought would make things even for them.

"Are you sure you're holding back?" Romeo asked, looking at the unconscious Laki with her eyes swirling around of being dizzy.

"Come on, it's only been over three weeks, the Grand Magic Game is just a week away." She-Hulk said.

"I don't think I can last another week with her." Droy said waking up, but can't get up. Yeah, those past three weeks were a living Hell for them consider that have to keep taking beatings from She-Hulk herself.

"Besides, it's not like we're going to be part of the team for game, Bisca would make a good addition and Romeo is strong too." Jet pointed out.

"Even so, we all need to get stronger so that we can show the whole country that Fairy Tail is still living strong!" She-Hulk reminded her guildmates why they need to train hard.

"I agree with her there, I can tell you guys have definitely gotten stronger through these past weeks, maybe we can be as strong as them." Bisca said looking at a further distance behind She-Hulk.

We see Wolverine and Squirrel Girl doing their own training as they throw their own punches, kicks, claws and unleashing magic powers at each other as the landscape around them are nearly all destroyed from the training seeing claw marks and craters everywhere as the result of their sparring.

" **Lighting Devil Drill Claw"** Wolverine spinned fast while coating himself in his red-black lightning into a human drill charging towards Squirrel Girl.

" **Acorn Hard Shell"** Squirrel Girl put out her giant-fluffy tail in front as it glows in her magic power to stop the drill from advancing.

It's a battle of defense vs offense as the collision caused sparks to erupt from the clash as both lovers struggles to overpower the other while keeping up with their magic seeing who can outlast during this clash. Squirrel Girl can feel her feet being bragged backwards feeling Wolverine's attack is pushing her back quickly trying to think of something to counter the drilling move, then she got the idea. She summons every strength she has to push the flying lightning drill away even if it was only for moment that was all she needs, she quickly bends her knees slightly down and jumps over Wolverine being right above him.

" **Big Tail Slam"** Squirrel Girl front slip like a rolling ball and slams her tail right on the side forcing Wolverine to stop spinning and smashes to the ground causing a huge dust cloud explosion.

When the dust cleared out, Squirrel Girl is seem standing victories with one foot on Wolverine's back as he groans in pain and a big smile on her face while holding up a peace sign of her hand.

"Damn, looks like you got me this time." Wolverine groaned with a smirk.

"I guess that makes the score even for us now, maybe next time I'll break our tied record." Squirrel Girl giggled before helping Wolverine up on his feet.

"...Okay, probably NOT as strong as them but close enough maybe." Bisca sweatdropped, thinking it would take decades to reach their level of strength.

"Damn, I better push myself harder if I'm ever going to help the team win the game." Romeo said to himself.

"I'm still surprised that Master Macao is letting you be part of the team." Alzack mentioned, recalling how overprotective Macao is for his son.

"Well, dad wanted me to show him how strong I gotten over the years and he was overjoyed." Romeo explained.

When Romeo volunteered to be a member for team Fairy Tail Macao was immediately against it not wanting to watch his own son get hurt from one of the stronger wizards, so the decided to battle against to see if Romeo is indeed strong enough to hold his own in the games. The fight itself wasn't much, but it was emotionally for Macao realizing that his own son has grown up so much with his spirit for the guild and his magic power surpassing his own thanks to his own training with Wolverine. Macao made his decision of letting Romeo in the Grand Magic Game, but only if he comes back to him safe and keep fighting hard.

"Alright everyone, I think it's time we take a break for the day." Wolverine suggested as he and Squirrel Girl walks up to everyone.

"Now, I know the Grand Magic Game is just one week away and I can already guess that the people there will laugh at us because of Fairy Tail's loses over the years." Wolverine said, everyone minus She-Hulk and Squirrel Girl all looked down sad remembering all the humiliating defeats they suffered.

"But this year will be defeat, we will show everyone that Fairy Tail is still as strong as ever by winning the game itself, regaining out title as number one!" Wolverine shouted with pride holding up the Fairy Tail hand sign and everyone cheered along.

Seeing everyone smile makes Wolverine feel proud that he ended up with great friends like them to keep a promise he made so many years ago. He can't remember all of it, but he can still remember meeting a man one day who's from Fairy Tail and asked him to join though he had to take care of something first and promised to join once his task it complete.

"Hey, the game is in one week, right? Why not throw a party in honor to our missing friends and to winning the game!" Jet suggested as everyone likes the idea.

"Yeah, the games are going to scary as they change every year." Droy mentioned.

"They change the game every year?" Wolverine asked.

"Yeah, that always change the events of the game and rules like last year there was a shooting contest, I participated but I only got us third to last place." Bisca explained with an angry tone.

"And the year before that, there was a race and I didn't compete in it because I wasn't part of the team." Jet said in running motion.

"It's always different so that it be very hard for anyone to be prepared." Max added.

"Hmm, well, whatever the game is going to be I'm sure we'll make it through to the end." Wolverine said with confidence.

"Hey, Wolverine!" Macao called out running towards the group.

"Hey Master, what's up?" Wolverine greeted, wondering what got the old man so worked up.

"Well, it just you have some visitors." Macao mentioned.

Wolverine raise an eyebrow wondering who could those visitors be and what do they want with him, decided to see this himself he walk back to the guildhall with everyone following and went inside to see three hooded people sitting at a table as one of them holds a crystal ball.

"Hello Wolverine, hope we didn't interrupt your training?" A woman with a familiar voice asked. Wolverine smirks knowing who that is.

"Nah, we were just done for the day… Ultear." Wolverine said.

The woman took off the hood revealing herself to be Ultear to everyone in the guildhall.

"Whoa, Ultear! I didn't expect to see you here of all places." Macao surprised.

"She's not the only one." A girl voice chuckled, revealing her own face.

She's a young woman with long pink hair, red eyes, and curvaceous body. Her hair reaches down to the middle of her back, is a quite wavy ponytail, and is accompanied by a dark brown set of earmuffs. Her outfit after consists of a red dress with a golden trim around a deep neckline that exposes a large amount of her now ample cleavage with a short skirt and a belt with a yellow ribbon tied around her waist and black colored stockings and brown boots. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"Meredy?!" She-Hulk and Squirrel Girl gasped.

"Hey you guys, it's been a while." Meredy greeted with a cheerful smile.

"Then that means you're here as well, Jellal." Wolverine pointed out as the last person stands up.

"Yes, it certainly has been a while, Wolverine." The man now known as Jellal said taking off his hood.

He's a young man whose most prominent features are his blue hair and a red tattoo above and under his right eye. He wears a dark coat, very similar to the one he stole from the Naked Mummy member, only with heart like designs running down the sleeves and sides of the coat. Beneath this, Jellal wears plated armor, which covers his abdomen, and dark pants bearing the symbol of Crime Sorcière. On top of all this, Jellal sports a dark, high-collared cloak.

"Whoa, it's the whole Crime Sorcière Guild, independent guild!" Jey shocked.

"And Wolverine, She-Hulk, and Squirrel Girl knows them like best buddy! What the hell is going on!" Max freaked out.

"We meet them when I was with She-Hulk and Squirrel Girl years ago and helped them take down some dark guilds." Wolverine explained.

"And it was when Ultear declared her love to him." Meredy mentioned boldy.

"Hey, no need to say that out loud." Ultear blushed and Squirrel Girl suddenly jumps onto her for a hug.

"Wow, it's been so long Ultear, I hope we can have some fun together!" Squirrel Girl excited.

"I see you're as cheerful as always." Ultear chuckled.

"We heard you guys were going to compete in the Grand Magic Game, so we decided to come here to wish you guys good luck." Meredy explained the reason for her guild being here.

"Really, that's cool we sure could use the luck." Jet said scratching the back of his head.

Wolverine walk close to Jellal.

"You didn't really come here for the party, did you?" Wolverine asked whispering in Jellal's ear.

"Meet me outside in a few minutes, I have something important to talk to you about." Jellal said, Wolverine nod.

Soon, night has come and everyone in the small guildhall have started celebrating together with Crime Sorciere having some drinks, enjoying the food, and playing some games to pass the time.

Meanwhile, Wolverine and Jellal are outside standing at the back of the guildhall.

"So, what is it that you want to talk about?" Wolverine asked with a serious look on his face.

"It's about the Grand Magic Game, something is happening there and its growing stronger." Jellal answered.

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure, we haven't been able to figure that part out yet, but we know it's been happening during the time of the Grand Magic Game and the magic feels very dark. Almost like Zeref's." Jellal said.

"Zeref? You mean that dark, powerful wizard who's alive for 400 years?" Wolverine asked, making sure it's the same guy.

"Yes, something big is happening and we need to stop it before that happens. For all we know, it could end up destroying all that we know." Jellal stated clutching his fist.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Wolverine asked, he can already tell how bad the situation is without Jellal telling him and wants to help.

"Me and the girls will try to do in our part to search, maybe one of the wizards in some guild could be involved in the dark magic. See if you can see something about them." Jellal planned.

"I'll see what I can do, just make sure not to get yourself caught. Those Magic Council still won't see you making amends of the crime you did in the past." Wolverine said a little angry.

"Don't worry, I've always been careful with the authorities." Jellal stated. He and the girls have manages to sneak around with the officers from the Magic Council to notice and even if they caught up to them, they always managed to get away.

"So, I take it this is a request for Fairy Tail?" Wolverine asked with a grin.

Jellal laughs a bit seeing the exciting look on the vicious claw-man's face reminding him of how Natsu is when it comes to fighting strong opponents and always willing to help others along the way with his friends backing him up, even when things looks bad for everyone Natsu never gives up until the end and always remembered his famous catchphrase of all time.

" _I'm all fired up!"_

"It would seem Fairy Tail is in good hands and yes, this is an official request for help to find the source of the dark magic and destroy it!" Jellal confessed, he learned from a certain red-haired woman he knows that it's okay to ask help from others.

"Can't wait for the action! Soon, all of Fiore, no, all of Ishgar to know that Fairy Tail is the strongest guild of all time!" Wolverine declared raising his fist with the metal claws out aiming them at the moon.

"(Erza, by the time you get home Fairy Tail will be stronger than ever.)" Jellal thought smiled, looking up at the night sky with a single tear streaming down his face thinking about his loved red-haired girl.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Wow, everyone sure is getting pumped up for the big magic game as they'll need every bit of strength they have to win this year and show everyone that Fairy Tail is still strong or stronger than it was before. And now they're on a job with helping Jellal to find this dark magic reading that's been appearing at the games and hope it's not too serious to deal with.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Welcome to the Fiore Capital, Crocus!**

"Okay, today is the day! The day that Fairy Tail will finally reclaim the title as the Number 1 Guild in all of Fiore!" Macao announced as everyone in the guild cheers for the excitement.

"And we have three special guild members to thank for encouraging us to never give up, even they are still new to the guild, they quickly became part of the family and they'll be part of the team to represent our guild. Give it up for the Wolverine, Jen the She-Hulk, and Doreen Green the Squirrel Girl!" Macao gestured his hand toward the three as the guild cheers for them.

"Thanks, I promise we'll win the Grand Magic Game for sure!" Squirrel Girl declared.

"Don't forget it we need two more mages on our team if we want to compete." She-Hulk reminded.

"Which is why I decided to go with your idea and put two of our finest mages, Max and Bisca!" Macao said, then everyone cheers for them.

"We won't let you down, everyone!" Max promised.

"Mommy, mommy, I know you'll do great because even daddy knows you're stronger than him!" Asuka excited to see her mom compete in the games.

"She's right, you know. Even though we're known as the Gum Magic Duo, you've always been better than me and that's one of the many reasons I love you!" Alzack smiled.

"Thanks, I'll definitely give it my all!" Bsica said as she kisses her husband on the cheek.

"Alright bubs, we better get moving if we want to compete in the game on time." Wolverine said as he walks away.

"He's right, we better make our way to the capital and fast." Macao said as everyone hurry to the train that is leaving for the Fiore capital.

 **(Crocus)**

"Wow, the capital is even bigger than I imagined!" Squirrel Girl amazed of the sight.

"Yep, Crocus is the main capital of the whole Fiore Kingdom where the king himself and the princess lives as well as where the Grand Magic Games will take place. It's by far the largest city in the kingdom and it's also known for the limitless amount of flowers here which this city is also called the Flower Blooming Capital." Macao explained.

"Huh, that would explain the flower scent I've been getting." Wolverine said, sniffing his nose in the air smelling flowers everywhere.

"I always wanted to visit the capital, but I could find the right time to come here until now, when the games are over, we should think about taking a vacation here." She-Hulk admired the scenery as she's already thinking of plans for a vacation here.

"Let just focus on entering the game before we can go sight-seeing." Wolverine said.

As Fairy Tail walk by, some people on the streets seeing have begun whispering to each other.

"Hey, look, it those loser fairies." A man pointed at them.

"I thought they would quiet this year because of all the losing they suffer throughout the years." A woman said.

"They're only losers now is because they lost some of their strongest member six years ago, I think it was about a dragon destroying an island they were on." Another man recalled hearing that rumor.

"I think they just ran away because of the bad reputation the guild has been getting because of all the damage they did whenever they're on jobs and felt ashamed." A dark-looking man mocked.

"I wouldn't blame them, that guild always causes trouble, why even bother?" A young working man asked sarcastically.

"Hey, hold on guys, look at those three walking with Fairy Tail." Another working man pointed at Wolverine and his two girlfriends.

"Hey, isn't she that tall green woman from that Sorcerer Weekly magazine." A woman asked.

"Oh, that's right, I heard she's not only a tall green-beauty, but she is also super strong." Another woman recalled.

"And I think that girl with the hug fluffy tail is the one who attacked the Lamia Scale Guild months ago." A muscle man pointed at Squirrel Girl.

"Whoa, dudes, I thinks that's the dude with the metal claws I heard so much about from my cousins in another town." A groovy-looking man pointed at Wolverine as he is checking out his claws.

"No way! I remember, he's the guy who came to my home town to deal with a giant green monster-man and he also defeated some wizards that wanted payback on Fairy Tail, I think they were Phantom Lord." A round man recalled.

"Phantom Lord? Isn't that the guild that got disbanded for starting a war?" A breaded man asked, trying to remember the event that happened years ago.

"Not only that, but I also heard the he fought against a bunch an army of Vulcans on a snowy mountain!" A red-breaded man added.

"You gotta believe me, I really saw him got impaled by a spear but treated like it was nothing then the wound just healed instantly!" A skinny waiter telling his fellow workers at a restaurant.

"Holy shit, where did Fairy Tail find those strong guys?" A spiky blonde guy asked shock.

"You know, maybe this year things will be different, and they might actually do better in the games." A long red-haired woman said.

"Well, with three strong newbies in their guild they might actually rank up the top five!" A fancy-dressed woman winked, believing Fairy Tail can pull it off consider she's a fan of the guild and still is.

"Check it out, dad, everyone is already believing that we can do better this year!' Romeo smirked.

"Yeah, usually people would just say bad things about us whenever we enter, but now we're gaining some of our rep back and that have spread to here. It's a nice change." Wakaba smiled.

"Don't get all cocky with the phrases, people may say some good things about us now, but wait until the games start as that will be the true test of how far we'll get from here." Macao said firm.

"Aren't sounding a bit paranoid?" Wolverine asked.

"Being a Guild Master for six years have taught me very important things, like how to be paranoid at times like this." Macao said with serious in his eyes.

"…I see, I can understand that much." Wolverine said.

"Which remains me, what kind of events does the Grand Magic Games involve?" Squirrel Girl asked.

"To be honest, it's more like a random pick of what to do than doing the same thing every year." Max answered annoy of the question.

"Random, what do you mean?" She-Hulk confused.

"It just as he said, every year the grand always do different competition than the ones they did the year before." Jet answered.

"So, they choose what kind of event they'll be doing rather than sticking to the same routine, huh? That's pretty interesting." She-Hulk commented.

"Maybe for you, but because of those random events we always come unprepared without knowing what they're going to be." Droy said upset as he eats a bag of potato chips.

"Like there was this one year that I didn't compete, they had a running contest and I could've have gained some points for us." Jet explained as he jogs in place.

"And that one year, they had a shooting game for gunners, me and Alzack would've done pretty good there." Bisca mentioned as she held her gun.

"Damn, now listening to all this I'm actually pretty nervous about doing this." Squirrel Girl gulped.

"Quiet your worrying, we're already here, so it's too late to turn back now." Wolverine pointed out.

"Man, I just hope this year won't be hard." Max exclaimed.

"Come on, Max, what's the point of trying your hardest if there aren't anything challenging." Wolverine stated.

"Sure, sound confident because of you being so fucking strong." Max muttered.

"Okay, everyone, from what I got in the rule book it says the Preliminary round will start tomorrow morning and that there will be an "unseen" surprise for all of us." Laki read through the rule book of this year's magic games she got after reading through them with a little help from her magic glasses.

"Unseen surprise? What the hell does that mean?" Wolverine confused as everyone else.

"Beats me, that's all it says and nothing more." Laki shrugged.

"Maybe it involves a game of hide and seek, but the four members of the teams are hidden away while the fifth member has to find all of them and get the arena before time runs out!" Squirrel Girl guessed.

"Don't be stupid, this is the biggest event in the entire country there's no way they could do something childish like that." Wakaba stated.

"Hey, you said that they do random events every year." Squirrel Girl snapped.

"Come on, let's not yell at each other. Let just get to our hotel and try to enjoy the big city before the big game." She-Hulk suggested.

Once Squirrel Girl and Wakaba calm down, they all made their way to one hotel for the Fairy Tail members who aren't going to compete in the games and the group that are going to enter will be staying at a different hotel. Once they settle down in their rooms they decided on what they want to do: Squirrel Girl wants to explore the city on a higher view by climbing up some tall buildings, She-Hulk wants to go check on some of the clothing stores to see if they have any for her sizes, Bisca went to spend time with her family as Asuka wants to see some cool places, everyone else just went somewhere together Macao said that they should all be back when it's nighttime, and Wolverine just went on a walk alone hoping to relax a little before the game.

As Wolverine looks around, seeing all the wonder sights in the city like the big water fountain, the large garden house, and seeing the outside of the Domus Flau where the Grand Magic Games is gonna be at just every other year.

"Hmm, I got to admit this place sure has become more grand than the last time I was here. I think was about… 30 years ago, maybe?" Wolverine said, trying to remember that one visit he came to the capital.

But then a guy suddenly bumps into Wolverine almost making him trip.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, bub!" Wolverine yelled.

"Huh, that should my line, what kind of idiot doesn't look where he's going?" The guy complained.

The guy is a slim, yet muscular, toned young man of average height with spiky blond hair, which is kept in strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal cowlick (or tuft) of hair partially hanging over his forehead. He has slanted, slit pupiled, dark blue eyes; above the right one is a thin, diagonal scar. His left ear is adorned with an earring which, in itself, is attached to by a prominent metal pendant that is crystalline in shape. He wears a blue vest with golden outer edges and inner edges covered by a prominent trimming of gray fur that appears similar to a feather boa over a short, cream top, leaving his muscular upper abdominals exposed. His arms are covered by dark blue gloves reaching up to his mid-bicep, with their upper edges being adorned by light gray bands hanging down several centimeters. He wears loose, cream-colored pants held up by suspenders, which attach to the pant loops by square-shaped rings that are gold in color. Over them, he dons distinctive dark blue galosh-esque footwear that reaches up to his thighs and attach to the upper edge of his pants. The prominent soles of the "boots" are distinctive in their own right; it has rectangular protrusions pointing upwards on their front portion, reminiscent of square fangs. He has a wildcat-like white mark on his left shoulder meaning he belongs to a guild which also means he's here for the Grand Magic Games.

"Oh, then I'm sorry for you being born an idiot." Wolverine insulted.

"What did you say, don't you know who I am?" The blonde guy shouted in rage.

"No, and I don't give a fuck!" Wolverine growled as the two press their heads against each other.

"Easy Sting, no need to waste your time on a weakling like him." A guy's voice said.

"What'd you said?" Wolverine turned around but found no one as he looks around a bit.

"Down here."

Wolverine looks down to see two strange cats standing on two feet in front of him. One is dark brown in color, with most of his body being red, but his face, belly, paws and the end of his long tail being pink. He has large, pointed ears, and prominent tufts of dark fur jutting outwards in correspondence to his cheekbones, where his whiskers are. He wears a blue, sleeveless button-up vest which is left open, and has three dark round buttons on its right side.

The other cat has large, round eyes, each complete with a pair of prominent eyelashes, and rosy cheeks, and green fur. What strange about this cat is that he's wearing a pink frog-like suit, of which the vast majority is covered by black spots. The suit sports a plain belly, webbed hands, and a hood which forms the frog's head, complete with two beady eyes resting on the hood.

"Huh, is this one wearing a frog suit?" Wolverine asked pointing at the frog suit wearing cat.

"Yeah, Frosh likes to wear that all the time because he likes frogs." The dark, red-brown cat explained.

"Frosh thinks so too!" Frosh said.

"Okay, so I take it you're with this chump?" Wolverine asked pointing his thumb at the guy the cat just called him Sting as he yells "Hey."

"Yep, that's Sting Eucliffe, Sabretooth's strongest mage and one of the Twin Dragon Slayers. I'm Lector, by the way." Lector said.

"Sting, so he's like a bee?" Wolverine asked.

"Seriously, I'm a Dragon Slayer!" Sting snapped.

"Sheesh, you acted like you never heard of him before." Lector noticed Wolverine's lack of respect to Sting as he is pretty famous around.

"That's because I haven't, I'm Fairy Tail's new member Wolverine." Wolverine introduced himself.

"Oh, a new member? Well, I hope you do better than that loser guild." Lector mocked, than he felt his spine shivers when Wolverine glares at him.

"Wolverine? Oh yeah, I did hear something about you though I didn't really care." Sting said.

"I guess you're the type of guy that want to see the action itself than hearing about it." Wolverine raised his right fist where his sliver guild mark is and brought out his claws.

"Oh, you really think you can take me on?" Sting asked rhetorically.

"Why don't we find out right now and see?" Wolverine smirked.

"Okay, okay, as much as I love to see Sting beat up a chump we have to get back, we should get going. You're going to need to save up that energy for the games tomorrow." Lector reminded Sting as wings appear on his back and flew to Sting's face.

"I think so too!" Frosh said.

"(Cat with wings, now I've seen everything.)" Wolverine thought.

"Yeah, you're right, Lector. I can always humiliate in front of the whole kingdom." Sting smirked before walking away with the two cats.

"So, there's a guild named after HIM, huh. Well, I hope he don't see him here, otherwise there will be a bloody battle on our hands." Wolverine looked at up the sky, getting a bad feeling that he may meet with Sabretooth here very soon.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **The Fairy Tail gang have arrived at Crocus in time for the Grand Magic Games as they will have to ready themselves when this "unseen" surprise happen for the Preliminary round Squirrel Girl's guess may not be stupid as Wakaba thought and Wolverine has just met Sting of the Sabretooth guild as they have already challenge each other. Let see how the new Fairy Tail members deal with the crazy events that is about to unfold itself to the kingdom and hope they'll be able to move on to the main event.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
